


Jen polibek

by Melody_Harkness, somebodyloving



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfikce s případem, Fanfikce se zápletkou, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a Sherlock se pětkrát políbili kvůli případu a jednou se políbili doopravdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427053) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Originální dílo Just a Kiss napsala emmagrant01
> 
> Jestli si všimnete jakýchkoliv nepřesností, budeme rády, když nám dáte vědět :)  
> Toto je dá se říct první náš překlad fanfikce z angličtiny do češtiny.  
> Naše beta nechce být zmíněna, ale hodně nám pomohla :).

**KAPITOLA 1**

 

Sherlockovi zavibroval mobil. Zvedl ho, aby se podíval na displej.

_Připravit, pozor, běž._

Strčil telefon zpět do kapsy tepláků a pozvolna se rozběhl po prašné cestě přes park.

Po třech minutách zahnul do otevřené části parku a zamířil k řadě laviček. Mírně zpomaloval své tempo.

Vedle sochy svatého Řehoře postával hlouček pěti mužů a jejich tmavé obleky byly v tuto hodinu v parku dost nápadné. Jeden z nich měl v jedné ruce kufřík přitisknutý těsně u sebe a v druhé cigaretu, ze které si potáhnul. Vyfoukl nad sebe dlouhý proužek kouře a přikývnul na něco druhému muži.

Na jedné z laviček seděl muž, měl překřížené nohy a četl si noviny, které mu zakrývaly obličej. U kašny stáli dva kluci. Jeden z nich držel v podpaží fotbalový míč a druhou rukou něco gestikuloval svému kamarádovi. Jak se zdálo, byl uprostřed velmi napínavého vyprávění.

Toho všeho si Sherlock stačil všimnout do dvou sekund, během nichž uběhl vzdálenost několika yardů k mužům. Nevěnoval jim pozornost, když probíhal kolem. Na okamžik jej ostražitě sledovali, než ho vypustili z hlavy.

Když se Sherlock blížil k okraji parku, zamračil se a klopýtnul. Hned na to s tlumeným výkřikem spadnul na zem, svírajíc si jednou rukou hrudník.

„Ježiši!“ vykřiknul jeden z chlapců. Muži v oblecích se otočili a zírali na Sherlocka, který se ještě po několik dalších sekund zmítal na špinavé cestě, než znehybněl.

Muž, který seděl na lavičce, upustil noviny a vyskočil na nohy. Vrhl se přes mýtinku a klesl vedle Sherlocka na kolena.

„Jste v pořádku? Pane? Jsem doktor, nechte mě...“ leknutím se odmlčel, když se Sherlockovi protočily oči.  Dvěma prsty se pokusil nahmatat tep na krku a lehce přikývl. Potom se nahnul, dal hlavu na stranu tak, aby se uchem dostal k jeho ústům a mohl přitom sledovat pohyb hrudníku. „Puls má slabý a nedýchá.“

„On umře?“ zeptal se jeden z chlapců, který se odvážil přijít blíž, fotbalový míč měl stále přitisknutý k tělu. Pohrával si s řemínkem od batohu, co měl na zádech, a ohlížel se po svém kamarádovi, který velmi rád, že si může udržet dostatečnou vzdálenost.

„Nemáš mobil?“ zeptal se ho muž. „Zavolej 999.“

„Nemám. Mamka mi ho sebrala.“ Chlapec vypadal zkroušeně.

„A co někdo z vás?“ řekl muž, dívajíc se na skupinku postávající u sochy. „Nestůjte tam tak. Život tohoto muže může být v ohrožení.“

Muži se na sebe podívali, evidentně začínali panikařit. Ten s kufříkem vylovil z kapsy mobil.

„Už volám,“ řekl.

„Co to děláš?“ sykl jeden z ostatních a vyrazil mu telefon z ruky.

„Stál 500 liber,“ odsekl muž, zatímco šmátral po telefonu ležícím v hlíně. „Měj trochu respektu.“

„Ježiši!“ zastěžoval si doktor, vytáhl svůj mobil a vytočil číslo. Podal ho chlapci. „Řekni jim, že potřebujeme záchranku. Začnu s oživováním.“

Sklonil se k Sherlockovi tak, aby byl k mužům zády, a pošeptal mu: „Jdeme na to.“Zmáčkl Sherlockovi nos, zvedl bradu, otevřel ústa a přitiskl své rty na ty Sherlockovy, ale ne úplně. Zhluboka se nadechl nosem a část vzduchu vydechl Sherlockovi do úst. Ten se ve stejnou chvíli nadechl a nechal svůj hrudník, aby se prudce zvedl. John se natočil, aby viděl na jeho hruď, když vydechnul. Jeho rty se pohybovaly, když si bezhlesně počítal. Znovu přitiskl dva prsty na krční tepnu, aby zkontroloval tep. Po několika sekundách zase stiskl Sherlockovi nos, nahnul jeho bradu, aby se uvolnila cesta do plic a opět předstíral výdech.

Tohle měli nacvičovat předem, ale John byl nezvykle vyhýbavý. Byl to zvláštní pocit, Johnova otevřená ústa přitisknutá na těch jeho, sdílení dechu, dotek rtů, skoro jako při polibku.“  Bylo to překvapivě intimní. Možná právě proto to John odmítl nacvičovat?

„Ou, myslím, že jsem zaslechl sirénu,“ řekl chlapec, který držel fotbalový míč. „Už přijíždí. Vypadá to, že i s policií.“

„Běž jim naproti,“ řekl John, zatímco Sherlock vydechl. „Řekni jim, kde jsme.“

Chlapec kývl na souhlas a odběhl. John opět přitiskl své rty na Sherlockovy. Sherlock si nemohl pomoct a trochu se pohnul, dost na to, aby po sobě jejich rty jemně přejely. John otočil hlavu, a jak Sherlock vydechl, rty se trochu otřel o jeho ucho. John se lehce zachvěl, to by mohl Sherlock odpřísáhnout.

Za nimi byly slyšet hlasitý šramot bot a tiché dohadování.

„Musíme odtud, než se objeví poldové.“

„Kufřík! Je pryč!“

„Cože? Kam se sakra poděl?“

„Byl tady!“ začali panikařit. „Postavil jsem ho na zem, když jsi mi odhodil ten mobil, a –‘‘

„Musel to být jeden z těch kluků!“

„Ten, co zrovna odběhl k poldům?“ Nevěřícně se zeptal jeden z nich.

„Vždyť ti zrovna čmajzl kufřík, ty blbče. Ten nepůjde k poldům.“

„Do háje, ten kluk mi sebral mobil!“ řekl John a zoufale se rozhlížel kolem sebe. „Tak to je, sakra, úžasný. Člověk se snaží udělat dobrý skutek a takhle dopadne.“ Zakroutil znechuceně hlavou a znovu přitiskl svá ústa na Sherlockovy, tentokrát mu nos jen přimáčkl. Sherlock vydechl nosem a z nějakého důvodu tento poslední „výdech“ vypadal víc jako polibek než ty předešlé.

„Rozdělíme se,“ řekl jeden z mužů. „Nemohli se dostat daleko.“ Jejich kroky zeslábly a nakonec úplně utichly.

John se ohlédl přes rameno: „Myslím, že jsou pryč.“

„Ještě nevstávej,“ zašeptal Sherlock. „Počkej, dokud se neozve Kyle.“

„Já ani nechtěl.“ John se nad něj nahnul, aby to vypadalo, že jej stále oživuje. Tentokrát jeho rty zůstaly centimetr nad Sherlockovými. Pocítil překvapivé zklamání.

Asi po minutě a třech hraných vdechnutích zazvonil Sherlockův mobil. John ho vyhrábl z jeho kapsy, aby se podíval na displej. Hned na to protočil očima. „Je to čistý,“ řekl a posadil se na paty.

Sherlock mu vytrhl mobil z ruky.

_Zvládl jsem to, tak už se můžete přestat muchlovat. Sraz na místě a v čase, jak jsme se domluvili._

„Říkal jsem ti, že to vyjde.“ Sherlock se postavil a oprášil se.

„Moje představa, že něco opravdu vyšlo a fungovalo, vypadá tak, že budeme mít ten kufřík a jeho obsah do setmění doma. Jsi si jistý, že tomu Kylovi můžeš věřit?“

„Já věřím tomu, že si přijde pro své peníze a dokud ty dokumenty z kufříku nedonese, nedostane nic.“

John si povzdechl a hodil po něm batoh; Kylův kamarád - ten který držel míč - Alton, ho pohodil na zem, když přišel dát znamení, že Kyle má kufřík.

„Doufám, že dostanu zpátky svůj mobil.“

„Jakmile si zařídí pár velmi drahých hovorů, věřím, že ano.“ Otevřel batoh a vytáhl z něj úhledně poskládané věci na převlečení, aby mohl nepozorovaně odejít z parku. „Takže se uvidíme doma?“

„Jo.“ John se ještě rozhlédl kolem sebe, potom se postavil.

Sherlock ho sledoval, dokud nezmizel za zatáčkou, a poté se vydal opačným směrem.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2**

 

 

„Co mi uniká?“ Sherlockovo pochodování po místnosti zrychlovalo a hrozilo, že frustrace viditelná v jeho tváři se mu přenese do celého těla. „Nejsou tu žádné vpichy ukazující na injekci, žádný důkaz, že by jed vypili, snědli nebo vdechli.“  
  
„Asi je zbytečné ti připomínat, že toxikologie byla bez jedů?“ Lestrade se opřel o svůj stůl s pažemi zkříženými na hrudi.  
  
Sherlock se na něj zamračil. „Ale kruci...Opravdu si tím musíme procházet znovu?“  
  
„Proč ne, stejně tu čekáme na novou toxikologii, se stejnou řadou testů jako před dvěma dny.“  
  
„Kdybys mě zavolal na místo činu, celý tento případ už by byl vyřešený.“  
  
„Máš štěstí, že jsem ti vůbec dovolil podívat se na důkazy vzhledem k tomu, co jsi provedl minule.“  
  
Sherlock se k němu otočil, připravený k boji. „Po tom co jsem provedl? Jsi...“  
  
„Ach, proboha.“ John vzal Sherlocka za loket a odtáhl ho ke stolu, který byl celý pokrytý fotkami obětí z místa činu. Z nich k nim vzhlížely dvě bledé tváře dospívající dívka a chlapec, ležící na květované přikrývce, paže ovinuté kolem sebe ve zdánlivé smrti - dívka byla vlastně mrtvá, chlapec je stále naživu, ale v komatu (dlouhodobá prognóza nejistá). Žádná viditelná zranění na tělech, žádný důkaz něčeho nekalého na scéně. Rodiny uvedly, že doma nebyly žádné problémy, a rodiče obou dětí vztah schvalovali. Nebyly zde žádné náznaky obtíží, nic, co by naznačovalo, že by jeden z teenagerů měl sebevražedné sklony. Ale přesto zde byl zdánlivý pokus o dvojnásobnou sebevraždu, proč?  
  
John pustil Sherlockův loket a ukázal na fotografie: „Tohle je důvod, proč jsme tady Sherlocku, zjistit, co zabilo tyto děti. Tím, že budeš křičet na Grega se sem zpráva z toxikologie nedostane rychleji.“  
  
Sherlock po něm střelil temným pohledem, ale držel jazyk za zuby. Soustředil se místo toho na fotografie, nepochybně katalogizoval všechno, čeho už si před tím všiml, reorganizoval to v mozku. John se ohlédl přes Sherlockovo rameno na Grega, který pozvedl obočí.  
  
Po nekonečné chvíli dusného ticha se otevřely dveře kanceláře a dovnitř nakoukla laboratorní technička. „D. I. * Lestrade? Toxikologie potvrdila předchozí výsledky. Bez náznaku jakéhokoliv jedu.“  
*(detektiv, inspektor)

  
Sherlock došel ke dveřím a natáhl ruku. „Ukažte mi tu zprávu.“  
  
Technička se podívala na Grega, který máchl rukou a naznačil gesto „je mi to jedno“.

S napjatým výrazem mu podala zprávu a při odchodu za sebou zavřela dveře.  
  
„Musí tady být něco, něco, co nám uniklo.“ Sherlock byl napjatý, když listoval zprávou. „Neexistuje žádné jiné vysvětlení.“ Mračil se na zprávu, jako kdyby mu osobně ublížila.  
  
Greg se naklonil k Johnovi, a šťouchl ho loktem. „Je hezké vidět, že i velký Sherlock Holmes může být občas vyveden z míry.“  
  
Sherlock znechuceně zamručel, odvrátil se a vjel si prsty do vlasů. „Nemůže to být nic běžného, jinak byste vy imbecilové věděli, že se po tom máte podívat. Proto to musí být něco neobvyklého, něco, co....“ Otočil se tváří zpět k nim, v očích divý pohled. „Rodiče. Čím se jejich rodiče živí?“  
  
„Ahmmm ... “ Greg přešel ke stolu a chvíli listoval ve spisu. „Tady to je, dívčina matka je investiční bankéřka, její otec je chemik. Chlapcův-....“  
  
„Jaký typ chemika?“  
  
Greg se zamračil a podíval se do spisu „Dávkuje léky na předpis, v lékárně.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme zjistit jméno lékárny, pokud chceš.“  
  
„Žádné nenajdete,“ odpověděl Sherlock. John znal ten pohled, který měl Sherlock na tváři, až příliš dobře. Ten pohled, který znamenal, že právě na všechno přišel. „A měli byste někoho poslat, aby ho zatknul za zradu. Ne, zapomeň to; zavolej Mycrofta.“  
  
„Cože?“ Zeptali se John a Greg současně.  
  
Začal zvonit Gregův mobil, Sherlock vymrštil vlastní mobil ze své kapsy, a zatímco zuřivě textoval, pokračoval. „To bude on. Chystá se ti říct, že tento případ už není ve tvých rukou a že jej přebírají jeho lidé.“  
  
Greg se podíval na mobil a vrhl nevěřícný pohled na Johna. „Lestrade. Ano pane Holmesi, já - .“ Během toho, co poslouchal, měl pevně zatnuté zuby a John mohl jen vrtět hlavou v úžasu. „Dobře,“ řekl po dlouhém mlčení. „Chápu. Dám mu vědět.“ Se zjevným zoufalstvím upustil mobil na stůl.  
  
„Takže?“ Sherlockův tón byl tak natěšený, až to bylo téměř neslušné.  
  
„Jak si sakra věděl, co se stane?“ Greg zavrtěl hlavou. „Ano, případ byl utajen, a my máme předat všechny důkazy. Tobě, zjevně.“  
  
„Ha!“ Řekl Sherlock a strčil telefon do kapsy s mnohem větším nadšením, než bylo za daných okolností vhodné. Téměř okamžitě začal zvonit a když jej zase vytáhl, usmál se na displej. „Mycrofte, zdravím tě,“ řekl a opřel se o Gregův stůl. Naslouchal celé dvě minuty - což byl pravděpodobně rekord vzhledem k tomu, že s ním mluvil Mycroft - a pak řekl jen: „Dobře,“ a ukončil hovor. Usmál se na Grega.  
  
„Nedívej se na mě tak,“ řekl Greg a obrátil oči v sloup. „Dostal jsem rozkaz zfalšovat naše záznamy, a nemluvit s médii. Jak máme sakra ututlat mrtvou dívku a jejího nezpůsobilého přítele, to jde mimo mě.“  
  
„Nazvěte to předávkování drogami,“ řekl mu Sherlock. „Dost lehké. Je stále nejasné, jak se látka dostala do těla, a navíc proč zabila jen jednoho z nich.“  
  
„Byl by někdo té lásky a řekl mi, co se to sakra děje?“ rozhodil John ruce. Měl pravděpodobně vzít tu nabídku bezpečností prověrky, kterou mu Mycroft nabízel, aby mohl držet krok.  
  
Greg se podíval na Sherlocka, který se otočil a podíval se na Johna. „Ale no tak, vždyť je to jasné. Dívka je mrtvá a její přítel v komatu, bez motivu k sebevraždě ani s žádným předchozím záznamem o potížích nebo zneužívání drog. Všechny důkazy ukazují na nějaký druh jedu, ale nic, co by se ukázalo v jakýchkoli laboratorních testech. Ti dva byli viděni živí dobrou půl hodinu před tím, než byli nalezeni, takže ten jed byl nejen nezjistitelný, ale také velmi silný. Stupeň zbraně, ve skutečnosti. Kde by teenager ze střední třídy něco takového sehnal?“  
  
„Na ulici?“ Zeptal se John, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ptal ses na otce. Myslíš, že není jen chemik.“  
  
„Obyčejný chemik by neměl přístup k přísně tajným chemickým zbraním. Ale chemik pracující v jedné z přísně tajných vládních laboratoří ano.“  
  
John sebou škubnul. „Ach bože... oni jsou vědci, kteří vyvíjejí chemické zbraně v tajných vládních laboratořích?“  
  
Sherlock se na něj podíval zvláštní pohledem. „Samozřejmě, že existují. Byl jsi v armádě. Proč Tě to tak překvapuje?“  
  
John si stiskl kořen nosu. „To není důležité. Pokračuj.“  
  
„Jeho manželka je investiční bankéřka, to není zrovna teď lehké zaměstnání. Možná, že potřebovali další peníze, nebo možná nebyl spokojený se svou prací. Ať je důvod jakýkoliv, přinesl domů lahvičku této látky se záměrem prodat ji na černém trhu.“  
  
John se otřásl. „Co to dělá?“  
  
„Mírný halucinogen, podle Mycrofta. Šíření vzduchem, určené k zamlžení oblasti a podmanění populace. Dívka musela slyšet, jak někomu říkal, co to je, a myslela si, že by to mohl být dobrý způsob, jak se sjet, tak to ukradla a sdílela se svým přítelem.“  
  
„Takže co? To to vypili?“ Zeptal Lestrade. „Dávalo by smysl, že ji to zabilo, ale co chlapec? On není mrtvý.“  
  
„Ano, správně.“ Sherlock spojil prsty pod bradou. „Pravděpodobně nedostal velkou dávku. Otec byl ten, kdo je našel a zavolal záchranku. Musel najít prázdnou lahvičku a zlikvidovat ji před tím, než přijeli.“  
  
„Jeho dcera a její přítel tam leží, umírají a on neřekl záchranářům, co si vzali?“ Gregův tón byl nedůvěřivý.  
  
„Myslel si, že jsou mrtví. Věděl, že toxin je nezjistitelný. V tu chvíli neměl žádný důvod odhalit se.“

  
Greg střelil po Johnovi nevěřící pohled, John se akorát oklepal. _Sherlock._  
  
„Takže, dívka dostala velkou dávku a chlapec velmi malou. Podle Mycrofta je množství chybějící v laboratoři méně než dva mililitry, tak malé, že to prošlo skoro nepozorovaně, ale dostatečně velké, aby zneškodnilo městský blok, pokud by bylo správně použito.“ Sherlock se zamračil.  
  
„Dva mililitry?“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „Museli na to použít kapátko.“  
  
„Jeden z nich to mohl udělat,“ řekl Sherlock. „Ale ne oba; nebylo tam toho dost. Je jasné, že dívka požila většinu, mohla to provést pouze umístěním na jazyk, a chlapec... muselo se to dostat i do vzduchu nebo tak něco.“ Promnul si bradu mezi prsty a vypadal zamyšleně.  
  
John a Greg si vyměnili pohledy.  
  
„Neříkej mi, že tuhle část nechápeš.“ John si zkřížil ruce na prsou a dovolil si samolibý úsměv.  
  
Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „O čem to mluvíš?“  
  
„Přemýšlej o tom. Byli nalezeni na posteli. V její ložnici.“  
  
Sherlockův výraz se nezměnil. „Ano. A co?“  
  
„Muckali se, ty idiote. To je to, jak se do něj dostalo množství, které ho nezabilo.“  
  
Sherlock na něj zíral, jako kdyby mu narostla druhá hlava. „To je směšné.“  
  
John se podíval na Grega, který obrátil oči v sloup. „Je to zcela zřejmé, Sherlocku.“  
  
„Jedině, kdyby to aplikovala jako rtěnku, nechápu, jak něco, co ona polkla, mohlo skončit v jeho trávicím systému.“  
  
Greg zakašlal, aby zakryl výbuch smíchu, který by Sherlocka jen více naštval.  
  
John zavrtěl hlavou v úžasu. „To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Sherlocku.“  
  
Sherlock se střídavě díval z jednoho na druhého; mezi obočím se mu objevila malá vráska obav. „Myslím, ale prosím, nenechte se rušit ve vašem výsměchu.“  
  
„Možná bys mu to měl ukázat,“ řekl křenící se Greg.  
  
John protočil oči, ale Sherlock přikývl. „Ano, Johne. Ukaž mi to.“  
  
John zíral na něj. „Cože?“  
  
„Nebo přiznej, že se mýlíš.“ pozvedl Sherlock obočí.  
  
Gregův úsměv se proměnil v něco, co mělo blízko nevěřícnosti. „No, teda. To chci vidět.“  
  
John se na ně zamračil. „Děláte si prdel, že jo? Oba dva.“  
  
Sherlockův mobil pípl a on jej vytáhl z kapsy, aby se podíval na obrazovku. „Ukaž mi to nebo ne, je mi to jedno, ale hni sebou; Mám práci.“  
  
John se zasmál spíše z nevíry než, že by tuto situaci shledával směšnou. Oh, sakra - a proč ne? Bylo už pozdě, a jestli ho tohle dostane domů a do postele v alespoň trochu slušnou hodinu, byl ochotný to přetrpět.  
  
„Pokud to udělám, koupíš mi večeři. Dnes večer. A Ty budeš skutečně jíst a budeš u toho milý.“  
  
„Pokud uznám, že máš pravdu, pak ano. Platí.“ Sherlock vypadal samolibě, jako by neměl tušení, co se bude dít. A nejspíš taky neměl.  
  
_Ach, Bože._  
  
„Fajn,“ řekl John. „Potřebuju jen... aha.“ Přešel přes celou kancelář ke knihovně a vybral si jeden bonbon z misky, co tam byla položená. Rozbalil ho a jednou ho olíznul tak, aby ho Sherlock neviděl, pak k němu přešel. „Řekni mi, co ochutnáš.“  
  
Sherlock vypadal zmateně. „Co tím myslíš, co ochutnám?“  
  
John k němu přistoupil a dřív, než mohl ztratit nervy, vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaní. Stáhl Sherlocka k sobě a přitiskl své rty na jeho. Sherlock proti němu skoro okamžitě ztuhl - celá ta věc byla neuvěřitelně nepříjemná. A bude to ještě divnější. Jak se říká, ať to stojí, co to stojí. John otevřel ústa a vtiskl jazyk mezi Sherlockovy rty.  
  
Sherlock vydal divný zvuk a rukama sevřel Johnovu bundu. John uvolnil Sherlokovu tvář ze sevření hned, jak ucítil, že sevření jeho čelistí povoluje, umožňujíc vniknutí. Stočil svůj jazyk kolem Sherlockova, aby zmaximalizoval kontakt a byl odměněn jemným zasténáním. Bylo to vlastně pěkné, tohle pomalé klouzání jazyků, vlhké a horké. Na moment se v tom sám ztratil.  
  
Uslyšel za sebou tichý zvuk a odtáhl se dřív, než se situace mohla stát zcela absurdní. Sherlock na něj téměř vteřinu zíral s omámeným výrazem, než se odvrátil a řekl: „Citrón.“  
  
„Správně.“ John natáhl ruku. „Telefon, Gregu.“  
  
„Cože?“ Zeptal se Greg, znělo to až příliš nevinně. „Proč, na co potřebuješ můj telefon?“  
  
John se otočil a zamračil se na něj. Greg si povzdechl a podal mu ho. John jej rychle prohlédl a vymazal fotografie, které Greg před chvílí pořídil. Greg měl alespoň tu slušnost, že se tvářil rozpačitě, když mu jej John podával zpátky.  
  
„Tak,“ řekl John a otočil se zpátky k Sherlockovi. „Thajská?“  
  
„Ano, fajn,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Zvedl prsty ke rtům.  
  
Greg se rozkašlal. „No, jestli jste si všechno vyjasnili, dám dohromady důkazy a Vy dva to můžete odtud převzít.“  
  
„Skvěle.“ John si rukou prohrábl vlasy a cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá horkost. Bože, opravdu právě líbal Sherlocka před Gregem, aby dokázal, že má pravdu? Teď už ty drby nikdy nezastaví.  
  
Tenhle případ rozhodně nepůjde na blog.

 

 

„Co mi uniká?“ Sherlockovo pochodování po místnosti zrychlovalo a hrozilo, že frustrace viditelná v jeho tváři se mu přenese do celého těla. „Nejsou tu žádné vpichy ukazující na injekci, žádný důkaz, že by jed vypili, snědli nebo vdechli.“  
  
„Asi je zbytečné ti připomínat, že toxikologie byla bez jedů?“ Lestrade se opřel o svůj stůl s pažemi zkříženými na hrudi.  
  
Sherlock se na něj zamračil. „Ale kruci...Opravdu si tím musíme procházet znovu?“  
  
„Proč ne, stejně tu čekáme na novou toxikologii, se stejnou řadou testů jako před dvěma dny.“  
  
„Kdybys mě zavolal na místo činu, celý tento případ už by byl vyřešený.“  
  
„Máš štěstí, že jsem ti vůbec dovolil podívat se na důkazy vzhledem k tomu, co jsi provedl minule.“  
  
Sherlock se k němu otočil, připravený k boji. „Po tom co jsem provedl? Jsi...“  
  
„Ach, proboha.“ John vzal Sherlocka za loket a odtáhl ho ke stolu, který byl celý pokrytý fotkami obětí z místa činu. Z nich k nim vzhlížely dvě bledé tváře dospívající dívka a chlapec, ležící na květované přikrývce, paže ovinuté kolem sebe ve zdánlivé smrti - dívka byla vlastně mrtvá, chlapec je stále naživu, ale v komatu (dlouhodobá prognóza nejistá). Žádná viditelná zranění na tělech, žádný důkaz něčeho nekalého na scéně. Rodiny uvedly, že doma nebyly žádné problémy, a rodiče obou dětí vztah schvalovali. Nebyly zde žádné náznaky obtíží, nic, co by naznačovalo, že by jeden z teenagerů měl sebevražedné sklony. Ale přesto zde byl zdánlivý pokus o dvojnásobnou sebevraždu, proč?  
  
John pustil Sherlockův loket a ukázal na fotografie: „Tohle je důvod, proč jsme tady Sherlocku, zjistit, co zabilo tyto děti. Tím, že budeš křičet na Grega se sem zpráva z toxikologie nedostane rychleji.“  
  
Sherlock po něm střelil temným pohledem, ale držel jazyk za zuby. Soustředil se místo toho na fotografie, nepochybně katalogizoval všechno, čeho už si před tím všiml, reorganizoval to v mozku. John se ohlédl přes Sherlockovo rameno na Grega, který pozvedl obočí.  
  
Po nekonečné chvíli dusného ticha se otevřely dveře kanceláře a dovnitř nakoukla laboratorní technička. „D. I. * Lestrade? Toxikologie potvrdila předchozí výsledky. Bez náznaku jakéhokoliv jedu.“  
*(detektiv, inspektor)

  
Sherlock došel ke dveřím a natáhl ruku. „Ukažte mi tu zprávu.“  
  
Technička se podívala na Grega, který máchl rukou a naznačil gesto „je mi to jedno“.

S napjatým výrazem mu podala zprávu a při odchodu za sebou zavřela dveře.  
  
„Musí tady být něco, něco, co nám uniklo.“ Sherlock byl napjatý, když listoval zprávou. „Neexistuje žádné jiné vysvětlení.“ Mračil se na zprávu, jako kdyby mu osobně ublížila.  
  
Greg se naklonil k Johnovi, a šťouchl ho loktem. „Je hezké vidět, že i velký Sherlock Holmes může být občas vyveden z míry.“  
  
Sherlock znechuceně zamručel, odvrátil se a vjel si prsty do vlasů. „Nemůže to být nic běžného, jinak byste vy imbecilové věděli, že se po tom máte podívat. Proto to musí být něco neobvyklého, něco, co....“ Otočil se tváří zpět k nim, v očích divý pohled. „Rodiče. Čím se jejich rodiče živí?“  
  
„Ahmmm ... “ Greg přešel ke stolu a chvíli listoval ve spisu. „Tady to je, dívčina matka je investiční bankéřka, její otec je chemik. Chlapcův-....“  
  
„Jaký typ chemika?“  
  
Greg se zamračil a podíval se do spisu „Dávkuje léky na předpis, v lékárně.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme zjistit jméno lékárny, pokud chceš.“  
  
„Žádné nenajdete,“ odpověděl Sherlock. John znal ten pohled, který měl Sherlock na tváři, až příliš dobře. Ten pohled, který znamenal, že právě na všechno přišel. „A měli byste někoho poslat, aby ho zatknul za zradu. Ne, zapomeň to; zavolej Mycrofta.“  
  
„Cože?“ Zeptali se John a Greg současně.  
  
Začal zvonit Gregův mobil, Sherlock vymrštil vlastní mobil ze své kapsy, a zatímco zuřivě textoval, pokračoval. „To bude on. Chystá se ti říct, že tento případ už není ve tvých rukou a že jej přebírají jeho lidé.“  
  
Greg se podíval na mobil a vrhl nevěřícný pohled na Johna. „Lestrade. Ano pane Holmesi, já - .“ Během toho, co poslouchal, měl pevně zatnuté zuby a John mohl jen vrtět hlavou v úžasu. „Dobře,“ řekl po dlouhém mlčení. „Chápu. Dám mu vědět.“ Se zjevným zoufalstvím upustil mobil na stůl.  
  
„Takže?“ Sherlockův tón byl tak natěšený, až to bylo téměř neslušné.  
  
„Jak si sakra věděl, co se stane?“ Greg zavrtěl hlavou. „Ano, případ byl utajen, a my máme předat všechny důkazy. Tobě, zjevně.“  
  
„Ha!“ Řekl Sherlock a strčil telefon do kapsy s mnohem větším nadšením, než bylo za daných okolností vhodné. Téměř okamžitě začal zvonit a když jej zase vytáhl, usmál se na displej. „Mycrofte, zdravím tě,“ řekl a opřel se o Gregův stůl. Naslouchal celé dvě minuty - což byl pravděpodobně rekord vzhledem k tomu, že s ním mluvil Mycroft - a pak řekl jen: „Dobře,“ a ukončil hovor. Usmál se na Grega.  
  
„Nedívej se na mě tak,“ řekl Greg a obrátil oči v sloup. „Dostal jsem rozkaz zfalšovat naše záznamy, a nemluvit s médii. Jak máme sakra ututlat mrtvou dívku a jejího nezpůsobilého přítele, to jde mimo mě.“  
  
„Nazvěte to předávkování drogami,“ řekl mu Sherlock. „Dost lehké. Je stále nejasné, jak se látka dostala do těla, a navíc proč zabila jen jednoho z nich.“  
  
„Byl by někdo té lásky a řekl mi, co se to sakra děje?“ rozhodil John ruce. Měl pravděpodobně vzít tu nabídku bezpečností prověrky, kterou mu Mycroft nabízel, aby mohl držet krok.  
  
Greg se podíval na Sherlocka, který se otočil a podíval se na Johna. „Ale no tak, vždyť je to jasné. Dívka je mrtvá a její přítel v komatu, bez motivu k sebevraždě ani s žádným předchozím záznamem o potížích nebo zneužívání drog. Všechny důkazy ukazují na nějaký druh jedu, ale nic, co by se ukázalo v jakýchkoli laboratorních testech. Ti dva byli viděni živí dobrou půl hodinu před tím, než byli nalezeni, takže ten jed byl nejen nezjistitelný, ale také velmi silný. Stupeň zbraně, ve skutečnosti. Kde by teenager ze střední třídy něco takového sehnal?“  
  
„Na ulici?“ Zeptal se John, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ptal ses na otce. Myslíš, že není jen chemik.“  
  
„Obyčejný chemik by neměl přístup k přísně tajným chemickým zbraním. Ale chemik pracující v jedné z přísně tajných vládních laboratoří ano.“  
  
John sebou škubnul. „Ach bože... oni jsou vědci, kteří vyvíjejí chemické zbraně v tajných vládních laboratořích?“  
  
Sherlock se na něj podíval zvláštní pohledem. „Samozřejmě, že existují. Byl jsi v armádě. Proč Tě to tak překvapuje?“  
  
John si stiskl kořen nosu. „To není důležité. Pokračuj.“  
  
„Jeho manželka je investiční bankéřka, to není zrovna teď lehké zaměstnání. Možná, že potřebovali další peníze, nebo možná nebyl spokojený se svou prací. Ať je důvod jakýkoliv, přinesl domů lahvičku této látky se záměrem prodat ji na černém trhu.“  
  
John se otřásl. „Co to dělá?“  
  
„Mírný halucinogen, podle Mycrofta. Šíření vzduchem, určené k zamlžení oblasti a podmanění populace. Dívka musela slyšet, jak někomu říkal, co to je, a myslela si, že by to mohl být dobrý způsob, jak se sjet, tak to ukradla a sdílela se svým přítelem.“  
  
„Takže co? To to vypili?“ Zeptal Lestrade. „Dávalo by smysl, že ji to zabilo, ale co chlapec? On není mrtvý.“  
  
„Ano, správně.“ Sherlock spojil prsty pod bradou. „Pravděpodobně nedostal velkou dávku. Otec byl ten, kdo je našel a zavolal záchranku. Musel najít prázdnou lahvičku a zlikvidovat ji před tím, než přijeli.“  
  
„Jeho dcera a její přítel tam leží, umírají a on neřekl záchranářům, co si vzali?“ Gregův tón byl nedůvěřivý.  
  
„Myslel si, že jsou mrtví. Věděl, že toxin je nezjistitelný. V tu chvíli neměl žádný důvod odhalit se.“

  
Greg střelil po Johnovi nevěřící pohled, John se akorát oklepal. _Sherlock._  
  
„Takže, dívka dostala velkou dávku a chlapec velmi malou. Podle Mycrofta je množství chybějící v laboratoři méně než dva mililitry, tak malé, že to prošlo skoro nepozorovaně, ale dostatečně velké, aby zneškodnilo městský blok, pokud by bylo správně použito.“ Sherlock se zamračil.  
  
„Dva mililitry?“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „Museli na to použít kapátko.“  
  
„Jeden z nich to mohl udělat,“ řekl Sherlock. „Ale ne oba; nebylo tam toho dost. Je jasné, že dívka požila většinu, mohla to provést pouze umístěním na jazyk, a chlapec... muselo se to dostat i do vzduchu nebo tak něco.“ Promnul si bradu mezi prsty a vypadal zamyšleně.  
  
John a Greg si vyměnili pohledy.  
  
„Neříkej mi, že tuhle část nechápeš.“ John si zkřížil ruce na prsou a dovolil si samolibý úsměv.  
  
Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „O čem to mluvíš?“  
  
„Přemýšlej o tom. Byli nalezeni na posteli. V její ložnici.“  
  
Sherlockův výraz se nezměnil. „Ano. A co?“  
  
„Muckali se, ty idiote. To je to, jak se do něj dostalo množství, které ho nezabilo.“  
  
Sherlock na něj zíral, jako kdyby mu narostla druhá hlava. „To je směšné.“  
  
John se podíval na Grega, který obrátil oči v sloup. „Je to zcela zřejmé, Sherlocku.“  
  
„Jedině, kdyby to aplikovala jako rtěnku, nechápu, jak něco, co ona polkla, mohlo skončit v jeho trávicím systému.“  
  
Greg zakašlal, aby zakryl výbuch smíchu, který by Sherlocka jen více naštval.  
  
John zavrtěl hlavou v úžasu. „To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Sherlocku.“  
  
Sherlock se střídavě díval z jednoho na druhého; mezi obočím se mu objevila malá vráska obav. „Myslím, ale prosím, nenechte se rušit ve vašem výsměchu.“  
  
„Možná bys mu to měl ukázat,“ řekl křenící se Greg.  
  
John protočil oči, ale Sherlock přikývl. „Ano, Johne. Ukaž mi to.“  
  
John zíral na něj. „Cože?“  
  
„Nebo přiznej, že se mýlíš.“ pozvedl Sherlock obočí.  
  
Gregův úsměv se proměnil v něco, co mělo blízko nevěřícnosti. „No, teda. To chci vidět.“  
  
John se na ně zamračil. „Děláte si prdel, že jo? Oba dva.“  
  
Sherlockův mobil pípl a on jej vytáhl z kapsy, aby se podíval na obrazovku. „Ukaž mi to nebo ne, je mi to jedno, ale hni sebou; Mám práci.“  
  
John se zasmál spíše z nevíry než, že by tuto situaci shledával směšnou. Oh, sakra - a proč ne? Bylo už pozdě, a jestli ho tohle dostane domů a do postele v alespoň trochu slušnou hodinu, byl ochotný to přetrpět.  
  
„Pokud to udělám, koupíš mi večeři. Dnes večer. A Ty budeš skutečně jíst a budeš u toho milý.“  
  
„Pokud uznám, že máš pravdu, pak ano. Platí.“ Sherlock vypadal samolibě, jako by neměl tušení, co se bude dít. A nejspíš taky neměl.  
  
Ach, Bože.  
  
„Fajn,“ řekl John. „Potřebuju jen... aha.“ Přešel přes celou kancelář ke knihovně a vybral si jeden bonbon z misky, co tam byla položená. Rozbalil ho a jednou ho olíznul tak, aby ho Sherlock neviděl, pak k němu přešel. „Řekni mi, co ochutnáš.“  
  
Sherlock vypadal zmateně. „Co tím myslíš, co ochutnám?“  
  
John k němu přistoupil a dřív, než mohl ztratit nervy, vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaní. Stáhl Sherlocka k sobě a přitiskl své rty na jeho. Sherlock proti němu skoro okamžitě ztuhl - celá ta věc byla neuvěřitelně nepříjemná. A bude to ještě divnější. Jak se říká, ať to stojí, co to stojí. John otevřel ústa a vtiskl jazyk mezi Sherlockovy rty.  
  
Sherlock vydal divný zvuk a rukama sevřel Johnovu bundu. John uvolnil Sherlokovu tvář ze sevření hned, jak ucítil, že sevření jeho čelistí povoluje, umožňujíc vniknutí. Stočil svůj jazyk kolem Sherlockova, aby zmaximalizoval kontakt a byl odměněn jemným zasténáním. Bylo to vlastně pěkné, tohle pomalé klouzání jazyků, vlhké a horké. Na moment se v tom sám ztratil.  
  
Uslyšel za sebou tichý zvuk a odtáhl se dřív, než se situace mohla stát zcela absurdní. Sherlock na něj téměř vteřinu zíral s omámeným výrazem, než se odvrátil a řekl: „Citrón.“  
  
„Správně.“ John natáhl ruku. „Telefon, Gregu.“  
  
„Cože?“ Zeptal se Greg, znělo to až příliš nevinně. „Proč, na co potřebuješ můj telefon?“  
  
John se otočil a zamračil se na něj. Greg si povzdechl a podal mu ho. John jej rychle prohlédl a vymazal fotografie, které Greg před chvílí pořídil. Greg měl alespoň tu slušnost, že se tvářil rozpačitě, když mu jej John podával zpátky.  
  
„Tak,“ řekl John a otočil se zpátky k Sherlockovi. „Thajská?“  
  
„Ano, fajn,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Zvedl prsty ke rtům.  
  
Greg se rozkašlal. „No, jestli jste si všechno vyjasnili, dám dohromady důkazy a Vy dva to můžete odtud převzít.“  
  
„Skvěle.“ John si rukou prohrábl vlasy a cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá horkost. Bože, opravdu právě líbal Sherlocka před Gregem, aby dokázal, že má pravdu? Teď už ty drby nikdy nezastaví.  
  
Tenhle případ rozhodně nepůjde na blog.

 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3**

Sherlock si dlouze potáhl z cigarety a zadíval se na ulici. Co pár vteřin prošla kolem vstupu do uličky, ve které stáli, skupinka lidí. Někteří si našli chvíli a podívali se na neonový nápis na nedalekých dveřích. Občas se někdo zastavil, zkusil změnit směr, ale pak byl tažen dál svými přáteli. Nad Sherlockem se neustále vznášel sloup cigaretového kouře, zatímco se snažil ignorovat přešlapování vedle něj stojícího Johna.

"Jsou tam už strašně dlouho."

Sherlock přikývl. Skutečně byli uvnitř déle, než předpokládal. Odklepl popel z cigarety a sledoval jak se popel, který z ní upadl, snáší na zem, a padá na jeho boty typu 37, barva směsicí...

Dveře klubu se otevřely: s tím jak vyšli ven dva mladí muži, byla na chvíli slyšet uvnitř hrající hudba. Oba se na Johna s Sherlockem zvědavě podívali, když je míjeli.

"Dej to sem." John sebral Sherlockovi z prstů cigaretu a zvedl ji ke rtům. Sherlock ho sledoval, jak si potáhl... ušklíbl se… a vyfoukl kouř, než mu cigaretu vrátil. "Ach, Bože - je to stejně nechutné, jak si pamatuji."

Sherlock cigaretu převzal s malým úsměvem. "Nevěděl jsem, že jsi někdy kouřil."

"Taky jsem byl kdysi teenager." Chvíli se snažil nerozkašlat, ale pak to vzdal. "Fuj, teď to budu v krku cítit celou noc. Jak to můžeš vydržet?"

"Jsem závislák, pamatuješ?" Sherlock si znovu potáhl.

Skupina lidí zabočila do uličky a mířila směrem k nim. Sherlock se k nim otočil zády a obrátil se k Johnovi tak, aby to vypadalo, že jsou uprostřed rozhovoru. Nezdálo se, že by jim skupinka věnovala pozornost; otevřeli dveře od klubu a vešli dovnitř. Johnovy oči se setkaly se Sherlockovými. Ten jen zakroutil hlavou.

Cigareta byla skoro dokouřena. Jednalo se už o třetí, kterou vykouřil během posledních dvaceti minut, a z pomyšlení na další se mu udělalo docela nevolno. Používal cigaretu jako krytí, ale brzy si bude muset vymyslet jiné.

John strčil ruce do kapes kabátu. "Možná bychom měli jít dovnitř. Když od nich budeme dost daleko, bude to méně nápadné, než postávat tady v uličce."

"Příliš riskantní. Jeden z nich by mě mohl poznat. Navíc, už tam nemůžou být o moc déle."

John si povzdechl a opřel se o stěnu uličky. "Jak to můžeš vědět, hm?"

"Nebyli oblečení do klubu. Oblečení na sobě měli celý den, bylo to na nich vidět. Většina lidí by se převlékla, než by šli na místo, jako je tohle, a to do něčeho mnohem stylovějšího." Sherlock upustil nedopalek na asfalt a zašlápnutím jej uhasil.

"Minimálně to vysvětluje, proč my nejdeme dovnitř." John se otočil k Sherlockovi. "Počkej, díky tomu také víš, že bude mít na sobě stejné boty, že?"

Sherlock se na něj zamračil. "To jsi to zpracoval až teď?"

Johnovy prsty začaly tvořit něco, co by se nepochybně dalo považovat za velmi hrubé gesto, ale šramot z poza zavřených dveří přitáhl jejich pozornost. Když viděli, že se dveře začínají otevírat, otočili se rychle jiným směrem.

Je čas na plán B. Sherlock se postavil přímo před Johna, velmi blízko k němu. Ve chvíli, kdy se dveře od klubu úplně otevřely, Sherlock dal ruce na zeď po obou stranách Johnovy hlavy, opřel se o něj a přitiskl svou tvář k Johnovu krku.

"Co to děláš?" zeptal se tiše John. Zněl vyděšeně, ale přesto se nepohnul.

"Jak asi vypadá to, co dělám?" Zašeptal Sherlock v odpověď. "Jsou to oni?" Zeptal se a přitom se dotkl Johna špičkou nosu těsně pod uchem, až ho donutil se zavrtět.

"Ach, ne. Nemyslím si, že to jsou oni. Je to opravdu nutné?"

"Nemůžu už kouřit, bylo by mi zle. Potřebujeme důvod, abychom tu stáli, něco, co nebude přitahovat pozornost."

"Myslíš si, že dva chlapi vystavující se v uličce nebudou přitahovat pozornost?"

"Stojíme před gay barem, Johne."

"No, ano, ale--" John se posunul a Sherlockovy rty se mu tak otřely o krk. Kontakt to byl náhodný, ale Sherlock se toho chytil a políbil kůži pod jeho rty. John se prudce nadechl a o centimetr se odtáhl, jen natolik, aby mu uhnul.

"Bylo by to mnohem přesvědčivější, kdyby ses choval, jako že si to užíváš."

"Kdo říká, že se mi to nelíbí?" John položil ruku Sherlockovi na hrudník a trochu jej odtlačil, aby se podíval uličkou k místu, kde skupina právě mizela za rohem. "Stejně to nebyli oni."

"Dobře."

John vydechl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. "Promiň, že jsem nebyl… Asi jsem to nečekal, myslím."

"Pokud máš lepší nápad, neváhej a navrhni ho."

"Ne, to je... to je v pořádku." John se podíval opačným směrem, na druhou stranu uličky. Sherlock zvažoval, že si zapálí další cigaretu a bude ji jen držet. Opravdu ji neměl v plánu kouřit. Avšak alternativa byla -- pohlédl na Johnovu siluetu v pouličním světle – teď, když o tom přemýšlel, mnohem příjemnější. A byla menší šance, že ho to zabije. Pravděpodobně.

Stáli v trapném tichu skoro minutu, než se zase ozval ten zvuk otevírajících se dveří.

Sherlock se posunul blíž k Johnovi. "Férové varování. Kývni hlavou, jestli souhlasíš."

"Dobře." John se asi rozhodl zvládnout vše, s čím Sherlock přijde, s ledovým klidem.

Sherlock se tentokrát neobtěžoval předstírat - John byl hrozný herec. Rty přejel Johnovi po krku, ten okamžitě ztuhl, div se od něj zase neodtáhl.

"Mohl by ses prosím uvolnit?"

Johnovy oči byly zavřené, jeho čelisti pevně sevřené. "To se ti snadno řekne."

"Jen se opři a... mysli třeba na Anglii, ano?"

"Velmi vtipné."

Dveře se otevřely a Sherlock uslyšel kroky několika lidí, kteří zamířili kolem nich do uličky. Johnovy oči byly teď otevřené, sledoval je. Nakonec pomalu pokýval hlavou. Konečně: teď prostě museli čekat. Sherlock poslouchal, zatímco líbal Johna těsně pod uchem. Kůže zde byla hebká a teplá, a vyvolávalo to spíš příjemné pocity. Jsou to roky od chvíle, kdy to naposledy dělal - no, přesněji řečeno, nikdy nikoho nelíbal za těchto konkrétních podmínek, ale přesto: příjemné.

Kroky se zastavily pár metrů od nich a muži spolu začali tlumeně mluvit, slova nebyla tak docela slyšet. Neměli se k odchodu.

"Do prdele," zašeptal John. "Co teď?"

Sherlock neměl tušení, proč Mycroft trval na tom, aby s ním John pracoval v utajení; byl hrozný v čemkoliv, co zahrnovalo triky a lsti."Dívají se na nás?"

"Ne."

"Tak buď trpělivý," zašeptal Johnovi do ucha, a ten zavřel oči.

Nedalo se nic dělat, opravdu; uvízli tady v poněkud kompromitující situaci. Dokud budou muži stát za nimi - jeden z nich byl podezřelý vrah z velmi důležitého případu – nemůžou jít pryč. John se začal vrtět na nepohodlné zdi. Sherlock zaťal zuby - John se jej zase pokouší odtlačit.

Z náhlého popudu přitiskl Sherlock ústa na ty Johnovy. John se prudce nadechl nosem, ale přestal od sebe Sherlocka odtlačovat. Ruce, které mu původně visely podél těla, si teď razily cestu pod Sherlockův kabát, kde sevřely košili. Nebyl zrovna uvolněný, ale bylo to lepší.

Sherlock ho přitiskl ke zdi, jednou rukou sledoval linii Johnovy čelisti, zatímco druhou mu položil na rameno. Nebyl v těchto věcech příliš dobrý – hodně málo praxe v posledních deseti letech- ale čím více se jeho rty pohybovaly proti těm Johnovým, tím více cítil, že se John uvolňuje a o to jistějším se stával. Otevřel ústa a prudce olízl Johnovy rty, odpověď přišla téměř okamžitě. Johnův jazyk se přidal k tomu Sherlockovu, jeho ruce se přesunuly pod kabátem na záda, aby přitáhl jejich těla víc k sobě.

Nemluvili spolu o polibku v Lestradově kanceláři; dělali jako by se to nestalo. Sherlock strávil víc času, než byl ochoten přiznat, přemýšlením, jestli to John udělá znovu, pokud by si vymyslel vhodnou výmluvu. A teď byli tady, líbali se opřeni o špinavou zeď v uličce a čekali, jestli za sebou jejich podezřelý nechá nějaký důkaz, který by ho spojil s vraždou tří lidí.

Opravdu jej to mělo napadnout už před dvěma cigaretami.

John svým jazykem udělal něco, co poslalo silný impuls do jeho rozkroku, Sherlock obávající se svých rozpaků radši přerušil polibek. "Pořád mluví?" zašeptal a nemohl odolat, aby vtáhl Johnův ušní lalůček do úst.

"Jo," odpověděl John, jeho hlas byl neobvykle drsný. "Ach, Bože, nech toho. Příliš mě to rozptyluje."

"Omlouvám se," řekl Sherlock a přesunul se zpět k ústům. Jejich rty se zase pohybovaly společně: ústa zavřená, lehký tlak na jemnou pokožku, Johnova ústa lehce sající jeho spodní ret, špička jazyka přejíždějící přes oh Bože--

"Odcházejí," řekl John proti Sherlockovým rtům. Sherlock se z polibku odtáhl se špatně skrývanou nechutí a ustoupil, aby mezi nimi vznikl nějaký prostor. Podíval se dolů uličkou: muži už jim skoro zmizeli z dohledu.

John si povzdechl a promnul si bradu, přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou. Sherlock jej analyzoval, cítil se nepohodlně – ne, byl: neklidný, nejistý, nervózní.

Soustřeď se!

Otočil se a prohlížel si zem, obcházel oblast, kde před necelou půl hodinou postával hlouček mužů. Byla již tma a světla z lampy nebylo dost. Sáhl do kapsy pro zapalovač a posvítil si s ním na zem.

"Tady," řekl nakonec a přikrčil se nad poměrně výraznou stopou.

"Nakonec je dobře, že se zastavili ještě na kus řeči," John si dřepl vedle něj a také si prohlížel stopu. "Jinak by ten otisk nebyl tak výrazný."

"Podrž to." Sherlock mu podal zapalovač a vytáhl z kapsy telefon. John svítil na stopu tak dlouho, dokud Sherlock neudělal tucet fotografií ze všech myslitelných úhlů.

"A je to určitě ta správná?"

"Určitě, i se specifickým prošíváním na podrážce. Máme ho." Vstal a začal fotografie posílat e-mailem Lestradovi.

"Tomu nerozumím," řekl John a vstal. "Proč by si na sobě nechával stejné boty, které ho spojují s místem činu?"

"Přemíra sebedůvěry, myslím. Ale mnohem pravděpodobnější je to, že jsou nové a značky Lingwood – tisíc liber za pár. To jsou boty, které přinesou svědectví."

"Takže je stejně domýšlivý kretén jako vrah?"

Sherlock se usmál. "Něco na ten způsob." Jeho telefon cinkl. "To bude Lestrade, posílá svou vděčnost. Máš hlad?"

"Umírám hlady." Johnův následný úsměv byl tak oslnivý, že se Sherlock přistihl, jak na něj hledí s podivným okouzlením. Johnův výraz se změnil a uhnul pohledem. Jednou rukou si zezadu začal masírovat krk, obvykle znamení, že se cítí nepříjemně.

Měli by o tom mluvit? Sherlock si nebyl jistý, co o podobné situaci říká etiketa. John zřídkakdy váhal říct mu, ať jde do háje, ale toto vyhýbavé chování mu nebylo podobné.

John vydechl a nacpal si ruce do kapes a díval se uličkou směrem k silnici – tedy všude možně, jen ne na Sherlocka. "No, o tomhle asi nebudu na blog psát příliš detailů."

"Myslím, že tak to bude nejlepší." Takže o tom budou mluvit? Čekal, ale John nic víc neřekl. Sherlock se podíval na svůj telefon, potřeboval se rozptýlit. Měl jsi pravdu, jako vždy. Jsem Tvým dlužníkem. Vypnul ho a strčil do kapsy, nechal ticho mezi nimi znít dalších pět sekund. "Co bys dnes večer řekl na indické jídlo? Je tady jedno úžasné místo, jen o pár ulic dál, opravdu."

"Mají Cobru *****?"  
"Samozřejmě."

"Výborně."

"Tak dobře."

Jejich oči se opět setkaly. John se nervózně usmál a odvrátil pohled. Zatímco si John prohlížel své vlastní boty, Sherlock si uvázal šálu kolem krku. Stále cítil teplo Johnových rtů.

Nasadil úsměv, o jehož upřímnosti by John jistě pochyboval, kdyby se díval. "Tak jdeme."

 

 ***** Pozn. překl.: Původně jsem myslela, že je to nějaký padouch, ale podle jedné ze čtenářek je Cobra populární indické pivo. Já nejsem zcestovalá, takže se omlouvám za nepřesný odhad :). Díky za opravu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co se týče těch bot typu 37, hledala jsem na netu, nikdy jsem o tom neslyšela (v botách se nevyznám), ale očividně něco takového existuje. Snad ten překlad dává smysl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4**

Když John ve čtvrtek odpoledne vybíhal 17 schodů do 221B, bylo na něm vidět, že má radost. Ze zvyku přeskočil vrzající schod - což bylo zbytečné, protože Sherlock už ho určitě dávno slyšel- a když otevřel dveře bytu, uviděl Sherlocka nataženého na pohovce a zírajícího do stropu. Mimochodem ve stejné pozici, v jaké byl, když John ráno odcházel. Kdyby mu mezitím nepřišlo sedm smsek jako důkaz, myslel by si, že Sherlock ani nevyšel z bytu.

"Měl jsi v márnici štěstí?"

Sherlock místo odpovědi zamručel, což bylo překvapivě dobré znamení. Kdyby měl špatnou náladu, nereagoval by vůbec.

John si sundal kabát, zamířil do kuchyně a postavil na čaj. O několik minut později se usadil do svého oblíbeného křesla a rukama sevřel šálek horkého čaje. Sherlock dál zíral do stropu, ale prsty na jeho bosých nohou se mu kroutily tak, jak se to stávalo jen tehdy, když byl nervózní. Byla tu jen jedna věc – vlastně tři, ale nyní to byla pravděpodobně jen ta jedna – která by Sherlocka mohla znepokojit.

Po dvou minutách ticha to John konečně vzdal. "Copak se mě ani nezeptáš?"

Sherlockovy rty se zvlnily do úsměvu. "Zbytečné. Stejně mi to řekneš."

“Myslel jsem, že budeš přinejmenším zvědavý."Což Sherlock byl a John to věděl, i proto, že Sherlockovy prsty sebou teď div že neškubaly.

"Stejně nemám vědět podrobnosti, ne?"

"Řekl mi, že ti zatím můžu říct, co chci."

"A je tu něco, co bys mi chtěl říct?" Znělo to naprosto nezaujatě, ale John věděl své.

"No, pokud tohle má být tvé nadšení, neřeknu ti nic."

Sherlock se pootočil, aby se na Johna mohl podívat. Mračil se. John si nemohl pomoct a pousmál se. Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup. "Stejně to dlouho nevydržíš a nemáš nikoho jiného, komu bys to řekl. Jediné, co musím udělat, je počkat si."

John se zasmál. "Myslím, že bude zábava nechat Tě čekat."

Třicet vteřin na to se Sherlock posadil. "Dobře, fajn. Řekni mi to."

Pokušení ještě chvíli ho škádlit bylo silné, ale Sherlock měl pravdu: John už to nemohl vydržet. Odložil čaj stranou a usmál se. "Začínám příští týden. Zatím jen školení, nějaké záležitosti pro zvláštní složky. Přesto, je to vzrušující. Ještě stále tomu nemůžu uvěřit.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. "Má s tebou nějaké plány. Nelíbí se mi to."

Johnův úsměv se vytratil. "Já vím, ale--"

"Myslel jsem, že jsi spokojený s psaním blogu a řešením případů." Pohled mu sjel na kolena a držel si neutrální výraz.

John se zarazil. Kdyby to byl někdo jiný, slyšel by v té poznámce náznak bolesti, žárlivosti a snad i snahu o emocionální manipulaci. Ale tohle byl Sherlock a ten nebyl pasivně-agresivní - alespoň ne s Johnem. Pomalu vydechl, pohled upřený na Sherlockovu tvář. "Samozřejmě, že jsem spokojený, ale Mycroft platí velmi dobře. Ty peníze se můžou hodit."

"Dokážeme platit naše výdaje, aniž by sis bral další práci."

Která by Tě odvedla od toho, kde Tě potřebuju mít, to už nebylo řečeno nahlas, ale John to stejně slyšel.

"Sotva si všimneš, když jsem pryč. Takže můžu být pryč tak jako tak." Sherlock znovu vzhlédl, s ostrým pohledem. John si povzdechl. "Zatím je to jen výcvik, a i během něj budu dobře placený. Vždycky přece můžu později říct dost, ne?"

Sherlock na to nijak nereagoval, jen se podíval na podlahu mezi nimi. John stáhl rty do tenké linky. I jemu to znělo směšně: nikdo neříkal ne Mycroftovi. Tedy až na Sherlocka.

"Není to tak, že už s Tebou nebudu pracovat. Víš přece, jak moc mě to baví. Potřebuji jen něco… co je jen moje. Chápeš?"

"Ne."

John si poposedl a podíval se bokem. "Měl jsi štěstí s tím případem zavražděné policistky?"  
Sherlock se nezdál být rozhozený náhlou změnou tématu. "Vlastně ano. Potřebuju Tě, abys mi s něčím pomohl)." Vyskočil na nohy a protáhl se.

"Samozřejmě," odpověděl John, očima sledoval křivky Sherlockova těla. "Jak Ti můžu pomoct?"

“Postav se.” Sherlock přešel ke zdi, kde visely připnuté fotografie trupu oběti s pohmožděninami. "A sundej si boty."

"Dobře." John je zul jednu po druhé a odložil je stranou.

"A ještě košili."

"Proč košili?“ John se podíval na místo, kde Sherlock sundaval několik fotografií ze zdi. Jak se dalo očekávat, nedostal žádnou odpověď. Jeho prsty už stejně byly v polovině rozepínání - byl na podobné příkazy od Sherlocka zvyklý.

Sherlock mu podal fotografie a pak začal odsunovat nábytek, aby střed místnosti zůstal prázdný. John jen zvedl obočí, ale nezeptal se - stejně to brzy zjistí. Soustředil se místo toho na fotky. Neznal Marii Hamilton, ale Greg s ní před lety pracoval.

"Sexuálně napadena, zbita, pobodaná a ponechána krvácející v uličce, v uniformě." Podal fotky zpátky Sherlockovi. "O tyhle případy většinou nemíváš zájem. Nudíš se, nebo tu jde o něco jiného?"

"Osobní laskavost pro Lestrada." Sherlock nakrčil nos, jako kdyby i jeho ta myšlenka znechucovala.

"Bůh ví, že už mu dlužíš celý seznam laskavostí."

"Chtěl jsem odmítnout - zdálo se to jako dost jednoduchý případ náhodného násilí, ale zpráva koronera uvádí, že modřiny na těle oběti mohly být vytvořeny až pět hodin před tím, než byla bodnuta. Taky jsem se podíval na její uniformu, i když to stálo hodně vyjednávání. Je neporušená. No, až na ty bodné rány."

John se zamračil. "A co to znamená??"

"Útočník ji ztloukl a znásilnil ve středu odpoledne - mimochodem na těle měla ještě stopy po vláknech z levné přikrývky - a pak ji navlékl do čisté, ale pomačkané uniformy, nějak ji udržel v klidu bez použití drog nebo viditelných stop po svázání. Pak čekal, až se setmí, aby ji vzal do té uličky a ubodal ji k smrti. "

"To nezní úplně pravděpodobně."

"Což je důvod, proč jsem se rozhodl podívat se na to podrobněji. Lehni si."

John na něj udiveně zamrkal. "Na podlahu?"

Sherlock nasadil výraz, který měl vyhrazen hlavně pro osoby, které považoval za úplné idioty.

John si povzdechl a lehl si na podlahu; ta byla chladná, tvrdá a mnohem špinavější, než by měla být. "Předpokládám, že já jsem tady oběť?"

"Ano. Maria měla několik lehkých odřenin v horní části zad, z toho můžeme usuzovat, že ji útočník měl v podobné pozici." Sherlock se obkročmo posadil Johnovi na stehna.

John polkl. "Kolik toho plánuješ rekonstruovat?"

Sherlock otázku ignoroval, místo toho se naklonil a položil ruce na několik různých míst na Johnových pažích. "Tady a tady byly modřiny a--" rukama mu sklouzl přes nahý hrudník až na boky "-- tady."

"Takže ji držel na zemi a... co, bil ji?" Pokud si Sherlock myslel, že mu John dovolí jej zbít, aby podpořil experiment, tak za chvíli zjistí, že se šeredně mýlil.

Sherlock se nad ním sklonil a rukama se zapřel o Johnova ramena. "Shoď mě."

"S radostí," zamumlal John. Zkusil se otočit, ale Sherlock jej né zrovna zanedbatelnou váhou tlačil zpět do podlahy, a tak musel bojovat, aby to mělo vůbec nějaký účinek.

"No tak, snaž se. Neboj se mi ublížit."

"To není to, čeho se bojím." John se proti němu vzepřel a zatlačil na něj rukama. „Šlo to mnohem hůř, než očekával, což bylo kupodivu víc trapné, než frustrující. Pevně ho chytil za ruce a nakonec se mu je podařilo strhnout. Poté uvolnil nohu, omotal ji kolem Sherlockových boků a převrátil ho na zem s uspokojivým žuchnutím.

Sherlock sebou trhl, když ho John pouštěl. "Chtěl jsi vědět, jestli se jí to mohlo povést?"

"Nebo něco tomu podobného, jo. Určitě znala alespoň základy sebeobrany."

"Pojďme to zkusit znovu."

John se znovu natáhl na záda a Sherlock se vrátil do podobné pozice, tentokrát si ale sedl Johnovi až na boky. Ježiši, John byl teď mnohem rozpačitější než předtím. Sherlock přikývl a John se snažil, aby se z jeho sevření dostal. Bylo to obtížnější, kvůli přesunu těžiště, ale stále ještě ne nemožné.

"Počkej, zastav se na chvíli." Sherlock se posadil a zadíval se na něj. "Dej si ruce podél hlavy."

John poslechl, zatímco Sherlock studoval fotografii, kterou měl položenou na zemi, a potom ji odhodil. Nakonec se nad Johna naklonil a přemístil své ruce tak, aby lokty měl ohnuté v pravém úhlu. Pak jej uchopil za předloktí a odtlačil Johnovi kolenem stehna od sebe, usadil se mezi ně a celým tělem se přitiskl k Johnovi.

"Teď to zkus znovu."

John polkl. Tahle pozice byla neuvěřitelně podmanivá: jejich boky byly k sobě přitisknuty a Johnova stehna byla oddálená od sebe – kdyby chtěl, mohl by Sherlockovi omotat nohy kolem pasu – Ach bože.

"Johne?"

Uvědomil si, že na Sherlocka jen tupě zíral - a to už několik vteřin. "Dobře, přeprat Tě, jasně. Promiň."

Teď to bylo podstatně těžší, než by čekal. Jeho ruce byly jako svázané: Sherlock proti nim tlačil svou hmotností a díky tomu bylo podstatně horší se z toho vymanit, a když nebude opatrný, může skončit stejně pohmožděný jako oběť.

To by nemusela být tak špatná věc, dodal jeho mozek ne zrovna nápomocně. Sherlock se proti němu pohnul a připomněl mu tak, co lidé v této konkrétní pozici zpravidla dělají a …ach bože, brzo z toho ztvrdne. Snažil se osvobodit zpod Sherlockova těla, ale ten ho dál držel dole, prsty zaryté do jeho kůže.

"Ano," řekl Sherlock, lapajíc po dechu. Znělo to skoro pornograficky. "Myslím, že to je přesně to, co se stalo. Ještě jedna věc."

A pak přitiskl své rty na jeho. Johnovi na čas vypnul mozek, než mu došlo, že k tomuhle šílenství je důvod. Rozložení sil se změnilo. Sherlock nemohl líbat Johna a současně mu držet ruce dole dostatečně pevně. S trochou snahy byl John schopný jej odtlačit od sebe.

"Ano, přesně tak," řekl usmívající se Sherlock. "Dej ruce takhle a pojďme to zkusit znovu." John se nechal umístit jako loutka, tentokrát s rukama zkříženýma v zápěstí a nataženýma za hlavou. Sherlock jej přimáčkl k podlaze a znovu ho políbil. Byl to docela cudný polibek, zřetelně nebyl určený k ničemu víc, než k simulování scénáře – a sakra Ježíši, bylo to opravdu nutné? - ale kombinace rtů a teplého těla tisknoucího se k němu a držícího ho na zemi, Sherlockova těla, které se občas pohnulo mezi jeho nohama, už bylo prostě víc než mohl zvládnout.

Ucítil nezaměnitelné pnutí v rozkroku a uhnul hlavou před polibkem "Dost, dost. Sherlocku... Dost!"

Sherlock se posadil a John se převalil na břicho dřív, než začala být jeho erekce příliš zřejmou.

"Jsi v pořádku? Jsi zraněný?" Sherlockův hlas měl zvláštní podtón, něco, co od něj John nikdy neslyšel. Znělo to… starostlivě? Kdyby to tam nebylo, John by ho asi praštil.

"Jsem v pořádku, jen ... dej mi chvilku, ano?" Ach bože. Byl vyděšený a stále neuvěřitelně nabuzený. Tím, že ze všech lidí, ho zrovna Sherlock držel a předstíral, že… Ježíši, nemohl to vyslovit ani v duchu.

Sherlock naštěstí nic neřekl, jen seděl na podlaze vedle něj, očividně ztracen v myšlenkách.

"Takže," řekl John, když byl konečně schopen sedět bez toho, aby se ztrapnil, "co přesně jsme se naučili z tohoto cvičení?" Krom toho, že se u něj rýsovala heterosexuální krize. Musel se přinutit, aby se podíval na Sherlocka, který se mírně červenal. John zaťal zuby, když si uvědomil, že Sherlockovi nemohlo ujít, co se právě stalo.

"Ona nebyla znásilněna," řekl Sherlock po chvíli, s očima upřenýma na Johna.

"Forenzní zpráva, ale říká opak."

"Je téměř nemožné rozlišit nucený pohlavní styk od styku, který je jen drsný. Jde to jen tak, že se podíváš na trhlinky ve vaginální tkáni. Jsou z 90% identické."

"Takže ty říkáš, že to bylo jen...?"

"Drsný sex. Přemýšlej o tom. Modřiny byly velmi specifické, pravděpodobně podobné těm, které budeš mít zítra." John zrudl a odvrátil se, ale Sherlock pokračoval: „Bylo to vymyšleno tak, aby se modřiny daly schovat pod šaty. Kdyby byla napadena, tak by měly jiný vzor nebo by byly více náhodné. Tyto modřiny - -"ukázal na fotografie" - - neukazují jakýkoliv náznak skutečného boje, v jejím těle nebyly ani žádná narkotika, nic, co by naznačovalo, že byla zdrogovaná."

John se na něj zamračil. "Nic z toho nedokazuje, že se sexem souhlasila. Nemůžeš si být jistý, že to znásilnění nebylo. To, že se moc nebránila, nic neznamená."

Sherlock přikývl a setkal se s jeho pohledem. "Ano, já vím, ale myslím si, že sex a to napadení byly pravděpodobně dvě odlišné věci, způsobené dvěma různými lidmi. Pokud se policie zaměří jen na hledání jejího milence, což zatím dělají, vrah může uniknout.“

"Jejího milence? Nebyla vdaná?"

"Ano, byla vdaná." Sherlock posbíral fotky, znovu jimi začal procházet a pokračoval. "Lestrade mě nechal nahlédnout do spisu: rozhovory s přáteli a rodinou, pracovní záznamy, fotky, její osobní věci. Zhruba před čtyřmi měsíci začala žádat o divné změny směn. Byla dvanáckrát zapsaná za to, že její polední přestávky byly delší než bylo povoleno. Její rodina uvedla, že ji v poslední době moc často nevídali, protože byla zaneprázdněná v práci - a to navzdory tomu, že její pracovní záznamy nic takového neukazovaly. Její manžel si myslel, že pracuje o 15 hodin týdně víc, než kolik říkala hlášení. Měla v šuplíku kondomy a lubrikant. Tento konkrétní typ lubrikantu byl nalezen v její pochvě a jeho stopy byly na jejích prstech.“

John přikývl. "Dobře, to dává smysl. Ale jak víš, že ji její milenec nezabil, třeba i náhodou?"

"Hlavně díky časovému rozdílu mezi modřinami a pobodáním. Na těle byly nalezeny i další modřiny, podle stupně blednutí staré více jak týden. Takže zjevně to nebylo poprvé, kdy měla drsný sex."

John zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. "Donedávna jsi ani nevěděl, že lidé při líbání používají i jazyk, ale víš o drsném sexu?"

Sherlock vypadal rozhořčeně. "Vím, že lidé používají při líbání jazyk."

"Ano víš to, teď." John pozvedl obočí.

Sherlock odvrátil pohled. "Já to věděl i dřív, já to jen... vymazal. Nemyslel jsem si, že je to důležité."

"Počkej, chceš říct, že jsi se zmýlil?" John se ušklíbl, dřív než se stihl zastavit. Sherlock se zamračil.

"Nezmýlil jsem se. Jen jsem neměl dost důkazů, abych to považoval za důležité. Napravil jsem to, děkuji."

Napravil to je pravda. "Není zač."

"Jde o to, že lidé se obvykle při nedovoleném polibku navzájem nevraždí. Nemůžu si vzpomenout na žádný případ, kromě tamtoho, ve kterém by k tomu došlo. K vyvolání takového typu vášně je potřeba něco mnohem zajímavějšího. "

John se kousl do rtu. "Myslím, že bys byl překvapen."

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. "Johne, i přes to, co si Ty a můj bratr myslíte, jsem si vědom existence sexu, je to totiž primární motivace pro spoustu lidských činů. Samozřejmě, že je to důležitá věc k jejich pochopení. Lidé s tajným sexuálním vztahem propadají silnějším emocím, protože mají hodně co ztratit. Zločiny z vášně jsou příhodně pojmenovány, ne?"

Co opravdu chtěl John říct jako další bylo... Takže jsi někdy měl sex? Ale to by otevřel Pandořinu skříňku plnou myšlenek, kterým se kolem Sherlocka vyhýbal. I když těch několik polibků, na kterých se podílel ve jménu "vyšetřování" věcem sotva pomáhalo. A ta skoro-frotáž na podlaze taky nepomohla. Proč se stále musí ocitat v takových situacích? Kdyby ho líp neznal, musel by si myslet, že to Sherlock dělá schválně, že je to jeho zvláštní způsob flirtování.

Takže místo toho řekl: "Ty jsi zase sledoval telenovely, že?"

Výraz na Sherlockově tváři byl nejblíž „jdi do prdele“, co kdy zažil. Je na čase změnit téma.

"Tak, kdo ji zabil?"

"Buď její manžel, nebo to byla opravdu náhoda. Budu muset vyslechnout manžela, abych si byl jistý. Tedy,spíš ho vidět. Domnívám se, že bych to mohl vyřešit za pár sekund. A samozřejmě, Policie už vydala prohlášení o tom, že byla znásilněna a zavražděna. Je velká šance, že její milenec je také u sboru: dokonce, že jsou ze stejné směny a věděl, kde přesně ji bude uniforma krýt. Určitě ví moc dobře, že kdyby se teď přihlásil, udělá ze sebe hlavního podezřelého. Dokud se bude bát říct, co ví, tak její vrah bude unikat.“

"Dobře, takže ..." John se odmlčel a našpulil rty. "Když už jsi na všechno přišel, proč jsi mě potřeboval k … demonstraci?"

Sherlockovy tváře se lehce zbarvily. "Není to moje parketa. Potřeboval jsem s jistotou vědět, jestli ty modřiny opravdu mohly vzniknout s jejím souhlasem."

"Což, jak se zdá, mohl." John se podíval stranou. "Takže, co řekneš Gregovi?"

"To, co jsem řekl Tobě, samozřejmě." Odmlčel se. "Jen asi vynechám ..." Mávl rukou mezi nimi.

"Jo, díky."

"Předpokládám--"

"Nedám to na blog."

"Dobře."

Seděli mlčky několik sekund.

"Takže, máš hlad?"

Sherlock vypadal, jako by se chvíli chystal říct ne. "Myslím, že bych mohl aspoň jít s Tebou."

"Čína," řekl John, když se zvedal na nohy. Podal ruku Sherlockovi, který ji přijal a nechal se zvednout. "Dneska platím já."

"Vzhledem k tomu, že Ti můj bratr slušně platí?" Bylo jasně vidět, že mu ta myšlenka vadí, ale očividně se pro teď rozhodl mlčet.

"Přesně tak," řekl John a usmál se na něj. Dívali se na sebe dlouhou chvíli, než se Sherlock podíval dolů na jejich sepjaté ruce a vrátil tak Johnovu pozornost zpět do současnosti. Ježíši, stáli tam a drželi se za ruce. Má si na jedno koleno kleknout teď nebo počkat až po večeři?

"No." John udělal krok dozadu, zvedl košili z podlahy a znovu si ji oblékl. "Myslím, že ji budu teď potřebovat."

"Dnes pozdě v noci a zítra brzo ráno budu chtít ještě zkontrolovat podlitiny." Sherlockovy oči byly upřené na Johnovy paže.

"Měl by sis to vyfotit pro srovnání," řekl John s odfrknutím a pak ztuhl, když Sherlock odpověděl s nadšeným úsměvem.

Tohle rozhodně nepůjde na blog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5**

Sherlock ještě jednou zkontroloval, jestli je ulička prázdná, než vyháčkoval zámek od otlučených kovových dveří. Zabralo to o trochu více času, než očekával, ale mnohem důležitější bylo, že dveře nebyly napojeny na alarm. To, jak zkomplikovalo, tak usnadňovalo situaci.

Proklouzl dovnitř a potichu za sebou zavřel dveře. Chodba byla prázdná, ale z levé strany slyšel hlasy. Šel tedy na opačnou stranu, zahnul za roh, a když slyšel přibližující se kroky, schoval se do výklenku. Dva muži prošli, probírali detaily nedávno odehraného fotbalového zápasu, a neviděli ho skrčeného ve tmě. Počkal si, dokud nezmizeli za rohem, a pokračoval dál.

To, co hledal, bylo překvapivě snadné najít: zamčené dveře (jednoduché vyháčkovat, tříválečkový zámek) vedly do prozatimní kanceláře. Ve stísněném prostoru byly dva skládací stolky, sloužící jako psací stoly, na jednom byly rozházené štosy papíru, zatímco ten druhý byl relativně čistý, až na otevřený notebook. Sherlock se k němu nahnul a spustil ho. Káva v papírovém kelímku (Costa) stála vedle notebooku, dávno studená.

Počítal s tím, že má maximálně 10 minut, než ho najdou. Prolomit heslo mu zabralo o trochu víc času, než předpokládal, ale jelikož k tomu neměl moc vodítek, tolik ho to nepřekvapilo. Co ho ale překvapilo, byl ten hlasitý klokotavý zvuk, který vydával notebook, když se zapínal Windows. Zaklel si pod nos, protože se to neztlumilo ani poté, co se zběsile snažil vypnout zvuk. To s největší pravděpodobností muselo být slyšet po celé chodbě.

Upravil svůj dřívější odhad na dvě minuty a začal se prohrabávat soubory. Otevíral a zavíral složky, hledal tu správnou informaci. Pokud hned získá to, co potřebuje, je tu šance, že nebudou muset projít celou tou šarádou, že by mohl jen--

„Hej, Macku, co to dě--" Muž, který strčil hlavu skrz dveře, ztuhnul hned, jak k němu Sherlock vzhlédl.

„Brý večer," řekl Sherlock, zatímco dvěma kroky odstoupil od stolu. Jeho oči kmitaly po pokoji, hledajíc obranné pozice, možné zbraně, slabiny v protivníkovi.

„Já vím, kdo jsi," řekl muž a opřel se ležérně o rám dveří, přičemž napjatá ramena a způsob držení rukou ukazovaly, že měl celkem obavy, „a vím, proč jsi tady. Měl bys radši jít se mnou, v klidu." Vytáhl zbraň zpoza svých zad a namířil ji směrem k Sherlockovi. Nebyla to ani tak výhrůžka, jako spíš vyjádření toho, kdo tu má navrch.

Sherlock svěsil ruce podél těla a lehce se na něj usmál. Takže podle plánu. Dobře.

Vedl ho stejnou chodbou, míjeli vstupní dveře, kterými se dostal dovnitř a pokračovali dál, směrem k hlasům, které už slyšel dříve.

„Tam," řekl muž a zbraní ukazoval směrem ke dveřím. „Otevři je."

Sherlock vzal za kliku a dveře otevřel. Kolem stolu sedělo pět mužů, hráli karty. Další dva stáli v rohu a bavili se spolu. Ve vzduchu nad jejich hlavami se vznášel hustý a šedý kouř, vznášel se ke stropu. Všichni se otočili a podívali se na Sherlocka, který držel ruce nahoře, jakože se vzdává.

„Dívejte, koho jsem tu našel schovaného," řekl muž, který ho přivedl, a zavřel dveře. „Zasranej Sherlock Holmes, ten slavnej detektiv."

Pár z mužů se uchichtlo, ale jeden prostě na Sherlocka chladně zíral, drahý doutník (Cohiba? Možná, aroma bylo odlišné, ale musel by se dostat blíž a podívat se na štítek, aby si byl jistý) sevřený mezi zuby. Po chvilce ticha se ostatní otočili a dívali se na tohoto muže. Takže zřejmě vůdce této operace. Nebo aspoň nejstarší z přítomných mužů. Ne, rozhodně vůdce: styl jeho saka, jeho pozice v místnosti (obličejem ke dveřím, zády k rohu), absurdně vysoká hromada žetonů před ním (ostatní ho ze strachu nechávali vyhrát). Z jeho očí se dala vyčíst vychytralost a všímavost (vždy paranoidní a oprávněně) hned od okamžiku, kdy Sherlock vstoupil do místnosti.

Muž promluvil přes doutník. „Kdo Tě poslal?" Polský přízvuk, zamumlaný tak, že by Angličanům připadal jako ruský. Ha.

„Nikdo," odpověděl Sherlock. „Přišel jsem na vlastní pěst."

„Blbost," byla jeho odpověď. Následovalo více chechtání, když se muži kolem stolu probudili z šoku. „Pro koho pracuješ? Policie? Vláda?"

Sherlock se usmál. „Možná se jen zajímám o vaši operaci. Trochu to prozkoumávám v případě, kdybyste se chlapci v blízké budoucnosti rozhodli spáchat nějaký zločin. Víte, pašování, drogy… prodávání starých jaderných zbraní na černém trhu. Takové věci." Pokrčil rameny, jak nejpřirozeněji mohl v místnosti plné zločinců, kteří na něj zlostně hleděli.

Muž odpověděl smíchem. „To má být výhrůžka? Jak roztomilé. Wallinsi, Macku -- vezměte pana Holmese dolů a postarejte se o jeho pohodlí. Vyřídím si to s ním později.“

Wallins zamáčknul cigaretu a postavil se, vypadal mnohem hrozivěji, než když seděl. Mack byl jeden ze dvou mužů, kteří stáli v rohu pryč od kouře a hraní. Sherlock na něj rychle mrknul, znovu se seznamoval se známou formou, než zase odvrátil pohled. Jeho žaludek sebou trhnul, nebyl to nepříjemný pocit: na tuto část se těšil.

Mack přešel k němu, s rukama volně po obou stranách těla a přimhouřenýma modrýma očima na něj zíral. „Sherlock Holmes, je to tak? Hodně jsem o Tobě slyšel. Svaž mu ruce."

Jeho ruce byly někým zataženy dozadu za záda a svázány umělohmotným řemínkem. Bylo to celkem na těsno, více, než by si přál, ale snad to nebude na dlouho. Zíral na muže před ním a snažil se o co nejneutrálnější výraz.

Už to byly týdny, co Johna viděl naposledy -- vlastně čtyři týdny a dva dny; čtyři neskutečné, zatraceně dlouhé týdny jen sem tam s několika smskami, když se John hlásil. Dělal všechno proto, aby nezačal zírat, topit se v pohledu na něj. Jeho vlasy byly jiné, více sestřihnuté, než před pár týdny, a na tváři měl jemné strniště. Jeho výraz byl neúprosný, neusmíval se -- do téhle partičky zapadl celkem dobře. 

„Otoč se," řekl John, a potom zatáhl za umělohmotný řemínek. „Kurva, Wallinsi, možná ty ruce ještě bude potřebovat později."

„Na co, vyhonit Ti?"

Slyšel, jak se chechtají. Sherlock cítil, jak se Johnovy prsty lehce otřely o jeho zápěstí. Ten dotek nebyl potřeba, udělal to čistě proto, aby ho ujistil. Sherlock polkl. Možná na tohle neměl přistoupit: bude jen rozptylovat, nebo hůř, nechá se rozptýlit -- nikdy spolu předtím takhle nepracovali. Byla to pro ně neprozkoumaná oblast.

„To je přesně to, co mám na mysli," odpověděl John ironicky. „Jdeme." Silně do Sherlocka strčil směrem ke dveřím. Wallins odněkud vytáhnul zbraň, ale držel ji zdrženlivě, jen jako náznak hrozby. Ne, že by se Sherlock teď o něco pokusil -- to přece ani nebylo v plánu. Prošel dveřmi za Wallinsem a následoval ho dolů chodbou, svůj pohled soustředil na mužova široká ramena. John byl za ním, slyšel důvěrně známé kroky na betonové podlaze.

Sestoupili do nižšího patra, potom do tmavé, vlhké chodby. Holé žárovky -- ten starý zářivý typ -- visely ze stropu, dodávaly prostoru tajemný nádech, skoro jako v kobce.

Wallins se zastavil před kovovými dveřmi, nabarvenými na zeleno a pomalovanými graffiti. Odsunul dlouhou, kovovou západku a zatlačením dveře otevřel. Sherlock cítil, jak John na celou sekundu položil ruku na jeho bedra jako varování, jeho palec dělal malé krouživé pohyby kolem jeho prvního obratle, než do Sherlocka silně žduchnul. Sherlock to pochopil a zakopl dopředu do místnosti, div se skoro nepřerazil.

„Prohledej ho," řekl Wallins, když rozsvěcel světlo -- další holá žárovka, tahle zlověstně blikala.

„S potěšením." John přistoupil k Sherlockovi, přitiskl ho k zemi a zběžně ho prohledal, očividně ignorujíc telefon v jeho kapse. Byl neozbrojený, podle plánu. „Je čistý."

„Nejsi tak chytrý, jak všichni tvrdí, že?" Wallinsův tón zněl výsměšně, chtěl tím vyprovokovat reakci. „Vejít přímo sem, neozbrojen, jako kdybys mohl vzít, co chceš, a zase odejít."

„To byl vlastně můj plán," odpověděl Sherlock rozhodně. „Ty jsi na to přišel. Dobrá práce."

„No, Tvoje plány se brzo změní, že?" Wallins si hrozivě promnul klouby na rukách. „Tohleto je moje oblíbená část." 

„Počkej, já sám,“ řekl John, když přistupoval zpět k Sherlockovi. Ve tváři měl neutrální výraz, ale leskly se mu oči a Sherlock věděl, co přijde.

„Dobře,“ řekl s předstíranou nervozitou a těkal očima mezi dvěma muži. „Víte, to není nutné. Stěží ohrožuju --"

John ho varoval, lehce zatnul pěst a potom ho uhodil do čelisti. Nedal do toho všechno; udělal to tak, aby to vypadalo hůře, než to ve skutečnosti bylo. Sherlock se od něj odvrátil a škubnul sebou. John přistoupil zpět k němu, mrknul mu na břicho a Sherlock se připravil na další ránu. Jak do něj John strčil, hraně zasténal a zapotácel se dozadu, každým krokem se dostával dál od Wallinse. Další rána do břicha ho poslala na kolena, a potom, na Johnovo nepatrné kývnutí se zhroutil na podlahu a svíjel se bolestí. John ho tvrdě, ale nahraně kopnul do břicha, Sherlock zasténal a schoulil se zády k Wallinsovi.

„Tak už se cítíš pohodlně?“ zeptal se John.

„Jdi do hajzlu!" vyštěkl Sherlock.

„No dobrá, Macku, dost." Wallinsův hlas zněl nervózně a na chvíli se Sherlock obával, že jejich divadlo nebylo dostatečně přesvědčivé. John tiše zaklel a odstoupil. Sherlock si uvědomil, že John se ho chystá uhodit znovu. „Šéf řekl udělat mu pohodlí, ne ho dobít. Jdeme."

Dveře se zavřely, jejich kroky se vzdálily a během minuty bylo úplné ticho. Sherlock se posadil a zašklebil se bolestí: John na něj šel zlehka, ale i tak bude mít podlitiny, aby to divadlo mohli dohrát. Zatahal za řemínek na svých rukou; nedostane se z toho sám, aniž by se poranil. Předpokládal, že se John stejně při nejbližší příležitosti vrátí. Jen potřeboval být trpělivý.

Dokázal se postavit na nohy a prozkoumat pokoj, ve kterém byl. Byl malý a tmavý, bez oken, zdi posprejované a opadávala omítka, cementová podlaha byla zašpiněná bůhví od čeho. Oh, počkat -- to byly chcánky, určitě, ale nejmíň šest měsíců staré. Podél jedné zdi byly prázdné police, u protější zdi velmi stará dřevěná židle a křehce vypadající lehátko, ale jinak byl pokoj prázdný. Nebylo tu nic užitečného -- ne, že by měl v plánu utéct sám. Musí počkat, až se vrátí John.

V následujících hodinách se jeho představa o pojmu 'nuda' změnila. Ticho narušil občasný zvuk z trubek a bez okna nebo mobilu rychle ztratil pojem o čase. 

Když se dveře konečně otevřely, skřípot zrezavělých pantů byl téměř ohlušující. Vyskočil na nohy a potlačil úsměv, když za sebou John zavřel dveře a usmál se. Sherlock se podíval na strop a John zakroutil hlavou. „Tady dole nejsou žádné kamery. Nikoho v této místnosti poslední dobou nedrželi. Používá se spíš jako sklad." Naklonil hlavu k lehátku. „No, to a občas sem přijde šlapka. Jako vždy, velmi zábavné, mírně řečeno. Jak je? Máš nějaká zranění?"

„Jsem v pořádku, ale ta pouta jsou moc natěsno."

John přešel k němu a přitáhl ho do divného objetí. Sherlock přitom zavřel oči. Už jaksi zapomněl, jak John voněl. Při té myšlence se mu podivně sevřel žaludek. Nemohl dělat nic jiného, než se opřít o Johna, a John se zasmál.

„Promiň, já jen... jsem rád, že Tě vidím. Počkej, dám pryč ta pouta." Sherlock se otočil, John vytáhl nůž z kapsy a rozřízl je.

„Ah, díky." Sherlock si promnul zápěstí.

„Promiň, že mi chvíli trvalo, než jsem se vrátil zpátky, ale něco pro Tebe mám." John z kapsy vytáhl USB a podal mu ho. „Neměl jsem možnost se do kanceláře dostat na delší dobu, abych mohl stáhnout všechna data, ale Tvoje přítomnost byla dostatečným rozptýlením, takže jsem měl dobrou půlhodinu na to, abych tím vším prošel. Snaží se zjistit, kdo jiný by po nich mohl jít, koho ještě nepodezírali. Tohle by mělo stačit na to, abychom je mohli obvinit za terorismus _._

„Takže, Ty jsi za mě udělal půlku práce. Jsem Ti dlužen." Sherlock se usmál a USB strčil do kapsy. „Takže to znamená, že dneska končíš?"

„To si sakra piš. Jsi připraven odtud zmizet?"

„Předpokládám, že už jsi naplánoval, jak utéct?"

„Ano, měl --"

Sherlock Johna přerušil mávnutím ruky -- z chodby byly slyšet kroky.

„Sakra," zašeptal John, zatímco se díval přes rameno. „Rychle, Tvoje ruce."

Sherlock je dal za záda, aby to aspoň na první pohled vypadalo, že jsou svázané. John se na něj na chvíli upřeně díval a poslouchal. Kroky se zastavily za dveřmi. Sherlockova mysl pracovala ostošest: okamžitě se mu ukázaly 4 možnosti, jen dvě z nich byly proveditelné, a možná jen jedna by jim umožnila útěk bez zranění. Johnův výraz byl téměř zoufalý, až vyděšený. Jeho oči se celkem rychle zase zaostřily. Prudce se vrhnul dopředu a sevřel rukama Sherlockovu tvář. Panty od dveří zaskřípaly a John přitiskl svá ústa na Sherlockova.

Sherlock se skoro usmál; to už bylo mezi nimi zvykem. Trochu zápasil s tím, aby to vypadalo přesvědčivě – bylo celkem těžké předstírat, že si to neužívá, když cítil Johnův jazyk ve svých ústech. Mrknul ke dveřím, kde stál Wallins a znechuceně se na ně díval.

„Ježiš, Macku. Předtím jsem si dělal prdel."

John se odtáhl jen na dobu, aby řekl "jdi do hajzlu", než opět začal Sherlocka drsně líbat. To strniště, ach bože -- kdo by si pomyslel, že to bude tak fascinující pocit, cítit ho na kůži.

„Až budeš hotovej, šéf si chce s vězněm povykládat."

Jak John otočil hlavou, přerušil polibek a tvrdě přitlačil Sherlocka na kolena. „Já ho přivedu, až budu hotovej."

Wallins si odfrknul. „Hádám, že to nebude trvat dlouho."

„Ne tak docela, jestli ta hezká pusinka bude tak dobrá, jak vypadá." John si rozepnul džíny a shrnul je o pár centimetrů dolů. Posunul se tak, aby byl zády k Wallinsovi. Hrábnul pěstí do Sherlockových vlasů a tvrdě mu škubnul hlavou. „Nech si záležet. Dávej bacha na zuby nebo budeš litovat." Jeho hlas byl hrubý, ale ve tváři mu byl vidět konflikt, jakoby se omlouval. Sherlock nadzvednul obočí -- to si opravdu myslel, že si to bude brát osobně? John protočil očima a znovu se vžil do své role. Ještě víc sevřel pěst v Sherlockových vlasech a přitáhl si jeho hlavu ke svým bavlněným trenkám.

Na druhé straně místnosti se Wallins zachechtal; očividně se chtěl dívat. Sherlockův nos byl přitisknutý k Johnově rozkroku a jeho srdce hlasitě bušilo. Musí to udělat tak, aby to vypadalo opravdově. Už to bylo strašně moc dlouho, co někoho vykouřil, ale základní technika byla celkem jednoduchá. Pohnul kousek hlavou -- což bylo těžké, když měl John jeho vlasy v pevném sevření a tlačil mu tvář k sobě -- a dělal všechno možné, aby to vypadalo, že se mu špatně dýchá, když měl mít plnou pusu ptáka. John ho držel tak pevně, že se mu doopravdy těžce dýchalo, a když posunul hlavu, aby se mohl nadechnout, jeho nos nepochybně narazil do Johnovýho péra. Jen ze samotné myšlenky se otřásl. Zavřel oči; to přidušené zasténání, co udělal, nebylo tak docela hrané. Nad sebou slyšel Johna zalapat po dechu, a když se na něj podíval, tak uviděl, jak se John červená. John se na něj podíval se zvláštním výrazem v obličeji, bylo to něco mezi rozpaky a zvědavostí. Uvolnil sevření v Sherlockových vlasech.

Sherlock sebou trhnul, když si všiml Johnovy erekce. Zrovna mu nosem sjel celou délku přes jeho trenky. Už se to jednou stalo, tehdy na podlaze, před několika měsíci, ale přes ty všechny vrstvy oblečení ho Sherlock jen cítil. Tehdy nic neviděl, ale teď ho viděl velmi dobře, jak se tlačil přes Johnovy trenky. Tam, kde se žalud dral přes ohyb látky ven, jen kousek pod pasem, se objevila vlhká skvrna. Sherlock polknul: možná to bude muset udělat. Ta myšlenka nebyla nepříjemná. Ve skutečnosti--

„Tohle kurva není žádný porno, Wallinsi," zachraptěl John, což neznělo nahraně. Hýbal svými boky dost na to, aby to vypadalo, že šuká Sherlockovu pusu. „Vypadni."

„Ty jsi kurva magor, Macku, víš o tom? Máš pět minut." Slyšeli, jak zavírá dveře a jak jeho kroky postupně utichají.

John Sherlocka odstrčil pryč a zapnul si džíny, jeho tváře přímo hořely. „Omlouvám se. Ach bože, to byl hroznej nápad. Nechápu, proč jsem to udělal, já--"

„Neřeš to." Sherlock se postavil na nohy a prsty si projel vlasy, zatímco se modlil ke všem čertům, aby si John nevšiml jeho erekce. „Zabralo to. Teď musíme vyřešit, jak se odsud dostat."

„Jo, jasně." John odvrátil pohled a s bolestivým výrazem si upravil péro v džínách. „Je tu zadní schodiště. Nahoře musíme být opatrní, ale většinou ho nehlídají." Vytáhl zbraň z pouzdra. kde byla zastrčená. Zkontroloval zásobník a odjistil pojistku. „Připraven?"

Sherlock souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

John třemi kroky přistoupil ke dveřím a zašklebil se, než znovu strčil ruku do předku svých džínů. „Ksakru."

Sherlock si nemohl pomoct a samolibě se usmál. „Potřebuješ chvilku?"

John protočil oči. „Víš co, radši odtud vypadnem, jo? Můžeš mi to oplatit později." Sherlock na něj zíral a John se ušklíbl. „Proboha, myslel jsem utahovat si ze mě nebo-- nemyslel jsem... Do prdele." Zavrtěl hlavou a zbraní ukázal Sherlockovi, že má projít dveřmi před ním.

Sherlock sáhl do kapsy, aby zkontroloval přítomnost USB, a pokýval hlavou. Následující část už aspoň znal. Rychlý útěk -- pravděpodobně narazí na menší odpor, nic, co by se jim dříve nestalo, možná dojde i na přestřelku-- ale oni se z toho dostanou a do hodiny budou doma, šťastní a udýchaní: John a Sherlock pracující znovu na případu po téměř měsíci odloučení a jen kvůli jedné Mycroftově léčce _._

Bylo po všem. John se vrátí domů. Sherlock se usmál.

„Co?" zeptal se John s nataženou zbraní.

„Nic." odpověděl Sherlock a přihlouple se usmíval. Jenže to nepatří k roli, kterou zrovna hraje, tak toho všeho nechal. V zátylku cítil jen vzrušení a taky vzpomínku na Johnovo péro na své tváři. Ne, na _to_ by určitě teď myslet neměl. Dal si ruce za záda a ramena stáhl dolů, zase je vězeň.

„Tak jdem na to," řekl John.

Sherlock překročil práh dveří, připraven na cokoliv.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6: A jeden...**

Když u Baker Street vystoupili z taxíku, čekalo tam na ně elegantní černé auto.

„Ignoruj ho,“ řekl Sherlock.

John si povzdychl. Všechno, co chtěl, bylo jít domů, dát si sprchu a jít spát do své zatracené postele. Pohlédl na vchod do jejich bytu; pouliční lampy osvětlovaly mosazné číslice na dveřích, skoro jako kdyby se mu vysmívaly.

Otočil se zpátky k autu. „Já nemůžu.“

Když se k němu přiblížil, dveře se otevřely. Vklouzl dovnitř s očekáváním, že tam uvidí Antheu nebo jednoho z Mycroftových asistentů, ale místo toho tam seděl Mycroft, který studoval displej svého telefonu. John se usadil v koženém sedadle a čekal. Buď si vedl velmi dobře, nebo hodně špatně, aby si zasloužil pozornost samotného Mycrofta.

Mycroft nevzhlédl, když řekl: „To byl celkem dobrý výstup, který jsi tam předvedl, Johne.“

John odvrátil pohled. Nebyl si jistý, na který výstup přesně poukazuje. „Řekl jsi, že to bude trvat týden. Trvalo to čtyři.“

„Ach, ano. Je velmi těžké tyto věci předvídat.“ Mycroft se na něj upjatě pousmál a zvedl si telefon k uchu. „Ano, samozřejmě. Hned, jestli Ti to vyhovuje.“ Na okamžik bylo ticho, chvíli poslouchal, než protočil oči a ukončil hovor. Otočil se k okýnku a podíval se do ulice, rukou si promnul bradu. Z profilu vypadal mnohem více jako jeho bratr.

O chvilku později se dveře od auta opět otevřely a vedle Johna těžce dosedl Sherlock. Mračil se. Dveře se s hlasitým bouchnutím zavřely a auto se rozjelo.

„No, je tak hezké Vás dva vidět opět spolu,“ řekl Mycroft po delší odmlce. „Jak dojemné shledání to muselo být.“

Sherlock se vedle něj zavrtěl, ale neřekl nic. John nedokázal ukrýt rozpaky. Po chvíli se odhodlal vzhlédnout a upjatě se usmál na Mycrofta. Mycroft zvedl obočí a John zase uhnul pohledem, snažil se nepřemýšlet o tom, co Mycroft vyčetl z jeho tváře.

Bože, už to nemůže být horší, než to ve skutečnosti je.

Sherlock v taxíku neřekl nic a John nevěděl, co říct. _‚Promiň za sexuální napadení_ ‘ neznělo moc dobře, ale ‚ _dík za to, že ses mi tam postaral o erekci_ ‘ taky ne; _‚bylo to hezké‘._ Což samozřejmě bylo, Sherlock na kolenou, jak k Johnovi vzhlížel s očima ztmavlýma vzrušením.

John zaťal zuby. Nemělo žádný smysl přemýšlet o tom zrovna teď. „Ujímáš se teda brífinku osobně?“

Mycroft přesunul pozornost zpět na svůj telefon. „Ne. Ujmou se toho obvyklí lidé. Více mne zajímá, jak přesvědčit Sherlocka, aby začal pracovat na analýze dat, které jsi opatřil.“

Johnův žaludek se stáhl do pevného uzlu. „Ty jsi mě sledoval.“

„Ne ve smyslu, který máš na mysli. Ale když uvážím Váš kvapný odchod a to, jak krátce byl Sherlock uvězněn, musím předpokládat, že ta data máte.“

Sherlock zašmátral ve své kapse a vytáhl USB.

„Nechej si to u sebe,“ odpověděl Mycroft, zatímco schovával telefon. „Budeš to moci analyzovat hned po příjezdu.“

„To jsem mohl udělat doma.“ Sherlock se podíval ven z okýnka.

„Samozřejmě.“ Mycroftův hlas zněl jako vždy povýšeně. „Ale bude to tak mnohem jednodušší pro všechny, nemyslíš?“

Auto zajelo do celkem obyčejně vypadající podzemní garáže. Potom pokračovalo dál ještě o několik úrovní níž, přes zabezpečený vjezd až do dalšího podzemního zařízení. John už tu byl předtím, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli i Sherlock. Vlastně nevěděl, co Sherlock dělal během těch posledních pár týdnů, co za výcvik musel podstoupit, aby se připravil na svou roli v této operaci.

Žádné množství výcviku nemohlo Johna připravit na poslední měsíc jeho života. Jen smysl pro povinnost ho vlastně přesvědčil, aby tam zůstal. Každý den myslel na to, až konečně uslyší, že je konec operace nablízku. Nebylo to tak, že by ta práce byla až moc těžká. Spíš byla izolující a nudná, bylo to absolutní mrhání jeho schopnostmi. Opakovaně trval na tom, aby mohl dělat něco víc, než jen jednoduše se dostat na místo a umožnit jim přístup k nezbytným dokumentům; mohl je získat a poslat je analytikovi sám. Neviděl potřebu posílat jednoho z mnoha analytiků MI5 do nebezpečí.

Samozřejmě, dokud se nedozvěděl, kdo tím analytikem je. Proč se Sherlock pro tuto práci nabídl? Po tolika letech, kdy odolával nátlaku svého bratra? Na to John ještě nestačil přijít.

Pohlédl na Sherlocka: viděl jeho tvář jen ve chvílích, kdy auto projíždělo kolem pouličních světel a z jeho výrazu se nedalo nic vyčíst, jako kdyby byl bez emocí. Tak se tvářil vždy v přítomnosti svého bratra, nebo také když zrovna nechtěl mluvit s Johnem.

John si povzdychl a podíval se jinam.

***

„A neměli jste žádné potíže uprchnout?“ Agent zběsile vyťukával poznámky na virtuální klávesnici svého tabletu.

„Žádné. Proklouzli jsme, když byli všichni něčím zaměstnaní, vyšli jsme zadními dveřmi. Brnkačka. Nikdo nás neviděl odcházet.“ Mohl to udělat už o týdny dříve. Ne, že by to někoho zajímalo. Zapomněl, jak frustrující může být práce pro vládu.

Agent pokýval hlavou a John se nuceně usmál. Předpokládal, že Sherlock řekne úplně to samé – a taky vynechá ty osobnější detaily. U vchodu byli po krátké bezpečnostní prohlídce odděleni a vyslechnuti byli samostatně podle protokolu. Zatím se nikdo neptal na detaily, které se netýkaly organizační stránky operace, a John ani nečekal, že k tomu dojde.

Agent se na moment zamračil, než vzhlédl a zadíval se Johnovi do očí. „Stále si nejsem jistý tím, proč jste stáhl data Vy sám, když analytik byl přítomen.“

A je to tady. „Strávil jsem týdny zjišťováním, jak se tím vším prohrabat a věděl jsem, co je důležité. Bylo mnohem méně riskantní, že jsem to stáhl já sám, než pokračovat v původním plánu a protáhnout analytika do kanceláře uprostřed noci.“

Už dříve se ujistil, že ho během večerů přistihnou u porna v kanceláři, dokonce se nechal několika muži nachytat s rukou kolem péra. Po čase ostatní prostě předpokládali, že je to jediné, co tam dělal, a nechali ho. Dokud měl okno hrajícího porna v pozadí, připravené ho otevřít, kdyby někdo vešel, měl dobrých patnáct minut vkuse prostudovat počítač. Přijít na kód trvalo několik dní (existoval jeden fígl, který pochytil při práci se Sherlockem), ale poté měl přístup ke všemu.

Kéž by měl koule na to stáhnout to všechno o tři týdny dříve.

„Tento aspekt mise se plánoval celkem dlouho.“ Agentův tón zněl přirozeně, ale jeho výraz byl ostražitý.

„ _Já_ jsem strávil 4 týdny s touto misí. _Já_ vím, co měli, a co bylo možné a co nemožné.“

„A Vaše rozhodnutí vzít to do svých vlastních rukou nemělo nic společného se vztahem s panem Holmesem?“

John stiskl rty k sobě. Měl chuť se zeptat _‚Na co narážíte?‘,_ ale nebyl si jistý, jestli chce slyšet, co si agentura myslí o jeho vztahu se Sherlockem. Sakra, ani on sám si tím nebyl jistý. „Naznačujete tu, že jsem se tak rozhodl jen proto, abych ho ochránil, bez ohledu na úspěch mise?“

Agent se na vteřinu zasekl, oči přimhouřené. „Ano“.

„No tak to se obávám, že ani jednoho z nás pořádně neznáte.“

„Máme obavy z toho, že jste mohl vynechat nějaká důležitá data. Něco, co by analytik neudělal, a to by mohlo ohrozit úspěch této mise. Pravděpodobně už nebudeme mít nějakou další šanci, ne s--‘‘

„Sherlock má všechno, co potřebuje. On je možná génius, ale já nejsem idiot, ani neschopný.“

„Ale jste až moc citově vázaný k panu Holmesovi, abyste s ním pracoval v terénu.“

John si odfrkl. „A to jsem si myslel, že Vy tu čtete noviny.“

„Toto je MI5, doktore Watsone. Ne ty Vaše malé detektivní hry.“

„Domníval jsem se, že to byl právě ten náš úspěch v hraní těch malých her, co MI5 zajímalo v prvé řadě.“ Zvedl obočí a agent neodpověděl. „Nemám nic společného s tím, že byl Sherlock přidělen k této misi; ve skutečnosti jsem byl silně proti tomu. Nebylo to moje rozhodnutí, ale když už tam byl, využil jsem svých velmi rozsáhlých znalostí jeho schopností a porozumění situace, abych zaručil úspěch mise. Domníval jsem se, že mám oprávnění to udělat.“

„V tomto případě úspěch neospravedlňuje Vaše metody. Dostanete záznam do spisu a poznámku, aby bylo zajištěno, že Vy a pan Holmes už spolu pracovat nebudete.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Můžete si tam do spisu dát, co se vám sakra zlíbí. Je mi to u prdele.“ Agent vytřeštil oči, když John vstal a hodil svůj bezpečnostní odznak na stůl. „Končím. Je mi fuk, co na mě Mycroft hodí. S tímto zasraným místem jsem skončil.“

Když odcházel z místnosti, cítil v zádech agentův zlostný pohled. Do minuty bude zadržen ochrankou a pravděpodobně ho odvedou do Mycroftovy kanceláře. Ne, že by to vadilo. Už mu bylo všechno jedno. Vše, co chtěl, bylo jít domů, dát si sprchu, udělat si čaj a vymyslet, jak zachránit přátelství se Sherlockem.

***

Trvalo to asi dvě minuty a on byl opravdu doveden do Mycroftovy kanceláře. Mycroft seděl za stolem a studoval dokument na počítači. Sherlock seděl na židli proti němu, prsty mu lítaly po klávesnici notebooku. Napjatě se usmíval, když si John sedal vedle něj.

„Ty jsi plný překvapení, že ano?“ Mycroft nevzhlédl.

John se musel kousnout do tváře, aby neodpověděl, jak by Mycroft řekl, vším, co v sobě měl.

„Myslím to vážně,“ řekl John. „Skončil jsem tady. Máte to, co jste chtěli, nebo budete mít, až Sherlock bude hotový s daty.“

„Neukvapujte se, Johne.“ Mycroft se otočil na své židli, aby mohl mluvit přímo k němu. „Tvé emoce jsou teď rozbouřené, což je naprosto pochopitelné. Existují protokoly, které pomáhají agentům vyrovnat se s dlouhodobými operacemi v utajení, a--‘‘

John zasténal. „Seru na protokoly. Já končím. Nepodepsal jsem smlouvu na to, čím jsi mě nechal projít. Nebyl jsi ke mně o tom upřímný; nikdo z Vás.“

Na to Sherlock vzhlédl od počítače, jeho výraz najednou značil zájem.

„Parametry a rizika mise Ti byly důkladně vysvětleny, než ses nám upsal.“

„Upsal jsem se na jednu misi, která bude trvat jeden týden. V tu dobu jsem si myslel, že je to víc, než jsem na poprvé opravdu chtěl, ale co, je to jen týden, řekli mi. Vše, co musíš udělat, je dostat se dovnitř a počkat na signál, že se analytik brzo ukáže. Máš vůbec ponětí, co jsem musel udělat, abych s nimi zůstal zadobře po celý měsíc, Mycrofte? Kolik zasraných zákonů jsem porušil?“ V porovnání s některými z nich byly jeho nejhorší dny v Afgánistánu maličkost.

„Jsi ochráněn zákonem před obviněním za--‘‘

John se skoro zasmál. „Ale krucinál. O to přece nejde.“

„Vyjasni mi to tedy.“ Mycroftův hlas byl napjatý.

„Jde o to, že jsem nikdy nesouhlasil s misí, která mě odvede z domova na celý měsíc. A navíc to bylo naprosto zbytečné pro úspěšné dokončení mise. Mohl jsem pro Vás mít data na konci prvního týdne. Ale ne-e, musel jsem čekat, dokud někdo nerozhodne, že zasrané hvězdy jsou v té správné konstelaci.“

„Ta délka mise byla nezbytná, Johne. Byl jsi u nich, ale stejně jsi neměl větší přehled o situaci. Tak to s prací je.“

„To už mi každý z Vás řekl několikrát. Proto končím.“ John se začal zvedat.

„Řekni mu pravdu, Mycrofte,“ řekl Sherlock. „Nebo chceš, abych to udělal já?“

Mycroft namířil zlostný pohled na bratra. „A jaká pravda to má být?“

„Řekni mu, proč to trvalo měsíc.“

„Klidně, posluž si. My oba víme, čí vina to byla, že ano?“ Mycroft zvedl obočí, jako kdyby Sherlocka vyzýval a ten pevně stiskl zuby.

John přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého, začínal mít divné tušení. „Oo, ne. Neříkej mi to.“

Sherlock se na něj podíval, ve tváři nečitelný výraz. „Nešlo o tebe, Johne, nešlo ani o misi. Jak jsem tušil od prvního momentu, kdy Ti poprvé nabídl práci, všechno byl jen propracovaný tajný plán, jak mě přinutit pracovat pro MI5.“

John na něj na chvíli zíral. Zakroutil hlavou a bojoval s iracionálním nutkáním se smát. „Ach, dobře, samozřejmě, samozřejmě to je všechno...“ Slova mu začala docházet a John cítil, jak se mu z tváře vytrácí krev. „Zatraceně, vždycky je to o Tobě, že? Celá zasraná planeta se musí točit kolem Tebe a já nemůžu ani--‘‘ Zlomil se mu hlas a rukama si třel obličej. „Ach můj bože, celý měsíc mého života a pro Tebe to nic neznamená, že? Ani pro jednoho z Vás.“ Silně stiskl čelist a postavil se, cítil, jak mu v  hrudi stoupá zlost, ostrá a horká.

„Johne,“ začal Sherlock a John přesunul zlostný pohled na něj. Sherlockův výraz byl napjatý, ale ne omluvný. Ne, samozřejmě, že ne.

„Ne, ne, nemáš právo mi říct ani jedno zatracený slovo. Ksakru s Vámi oběma. S tímto jsem skončil.“ Otočil se a vypochodoval dveřmi, šel dál chodbou směrem, kde věděl, že bude východ do ulice. Zamračil se na dva lidi, kteří vypadali, že ho měli zastavit, ale potom už se o to nikdo nepokusil.

Zrovna začínalo svítat, když vyšel na ulici. Slabě růžový proužek oblohy, naznačující východ slunce, byl oproti obzoru podivně chladný. Mávl na taxi a jel domů, a neohlédl se zpět.

***

Trvalo to dva dny, než Sherlock přišel domů. John přišel zpět z večera stráveného s Gregem, během níž vypil až moc piva a naprosto selhal při svádění tří různých žen, aby našel Sherlocka nataženého na pohovce, jak čte noviny. Vzhlédl, když John vešel dovnitř, ale neřekl nic.

John se na něj na moment zlostně zadíval, než si vysvlékl kabát a zamířil do kuchyně. Měl by jít nahoru přímo do postele a nic neříkat, dopřát Sherlockovi na pár dní tichou domácnost. Když naplňoval konvici, v polovině si uvědomil, že to vlastně dělá jen ze silného zvyku. Ano, správný způsob, jak si to se svým spolubydlícím vyřídit, začít mu dělat zatracený čaj. Zavřel kohoutek, opřel se o kuchyňskou desku a snažil se dát dohromady.

Ne, bude nejlepší, když to bude mít za sebou. Nemusel čekat další den, aby zjistil, jestli se Sherlock bude i nadále chovat ohledně celé věci jako hňup či ne. Očekával textovku nebo mail, nebo nějaký náznak toho, že o něj měl Sherlock obavy, ale nepřišlo nic. Ne, že by se o to sám pokusil, ale doufal, že Sherlock udělá první krok.

John si povzdechl a otřel si rukou obličej. Bože, tohle nenáviděl. Nenáviděl to, že byl naštvaný na své přátele, a ten tíživý pocit záště, která tlačila na jeho hruď, chladná a těžká a ostrá. A se Sherlockem toho tolik prožili, tak moc toho bylo mezi nimi, nemohl to jen tak vyškrtnout bez jediného slova. A tak moc... Bože, ani nevěděl, co to bylo, jak to nazvat.

Dobře. Takže.

Zhluboka se nadechl a přešel zpátky k pohovce. Sherlock se na něj podíval s malým náznakem obav na tváři. Téměř okamžitě byl zase pryč, ale stačilo to. John nechal část své zlosti odplout a posadil se na pohovku. Sherlock odložil noviny a přesunul se vedle něj. Vzácný to náznak rozpaků. Dobře.

„Dokončil jsi analýzu?“ odhodlal se podívat na Sherlocka.

„Ano. Bylo to naprosto nezáživné. Typické schéma praní špinavých peněz. Nechávali si až směšně průhledné záznamy o jejich ilegální činnosti, etc.“ Jeho tón byl typicky jízlivý, ale výraz měl napjatý.

„To jsem jim mohl taky říct.“ Do hlasu se mu vkradlo trochu trpkosti, a to i přesto, že se snažil znít nezúčastněně.

„Ano, já vím.“ Sherlock si povzdychl a na pár sekund se mezi nimi rozprostřelo ticho. „Už jsi byl tři dny pryč, když Mycroft zavolal. Řekl jsem mu ne, a on poté volal každý druhý den. Když uběhly dva týdny, uvědomil jsem si, že má v plánu Tě tam držet, dokud neřeknu ano.“

John pozoroval jeho tvář, ale neviděl žádnou známku toho, že by lhal. „Takže on Tě podplatil... mnou?“ Ta myšlenka, že po všech těch letech Sherlocka budou vydírat přes jejich přátelství, byla celkem znepokojující.

„Svým způsobem myslím, že ano. Řekl, že nemají žádné analytiky tak kvalifikované pro ten způsob práce v terénu – mimochodem směšně nepravdivé – a vypadá to, že tam budeš trčet týdny, jestli na to nepřistoupím.“ Sherlock se odmlčel, oči upřené na podlahu.

John sevřel rty. „Mohl jsi mi říct, co se děje. Mohl jsem to dokončit o týdny dříve.“ Sherlock se zamračil a John se podíval jinam. „Už chápu. Taky sis myslel, že to nedokážu udělat sám.“

„Nebyl jsem si jistý. Neměl jsem dost informací na to, abych si vytvořil nějaký závěr. Ale když jsem tam byl, bylo jasné, že jsem nebyl potřeba.“ Pokrčil rameny a na moment sevřel rty k sobě. „Ale do té doby... Už jsem trochu bez tebe bláznil.“

John se pousmál. „Opravdu?“

„Byla tu děsná nuda. Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by mě otravoval s tím, že mám jíst, kdo by si stěžoval na moje experimenty v mrazáku. Nikdo, kdo by ráno vypotřeboval všechnu tu horkou vodu.“ Šibalsky se na Johna koukl.

„Nikdo, kdo by Ti kradl pokrývky?“ John do něj loktem šťouchl. „Zníš, jak kdybychom byli starý manželský pár.“

„No, stále se hádáme a nemáme sex, takže to možná sedí.“ Sherlock se skoro zasmál, a John polknul. Tak tohle bylo trochu těsný.

 „Omlouvám se,“ řekl po chvíli. „Za to, co se stalo ve skladu, poté, co nás Wallins našel. Neměl jsem Tě té situaci vystavovat.“ Ušklíbl se nad tím nechtěným dvojím přiznáním.

„Bral jsem to jako odvetu za to, jak jsem Tě přitiskl k podlaze a zkoušel jsem na Tobě ten případ zavražděné policistky.“ Jeho tón byl lehký, ale pod tím bylo něco jiného, něco, co John nemohl tak úplně rozluštit.

„To ne. Nevím, proč mě to napadlo. V tu chvíli to dávalo smysl, myslím.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Mně to vážně nevadilo, chápeš. My máme mezi sebou jistý stupeň fyzického pohodlí. Nijak se mě to nedotklo.“

John přikývl a pohled nadále soustředil na podlahu. Myslel si snad Sherlock, že je mezi kamarády normální, aby se muchlovali v postranní uličce, nebo aby se o sebe třeli jen proto, aby dokázali pravdu? John se té otázce pečlivě vyhýbal, snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že je to všechno jiné a podivné a tak nějak v pořádku, protože to byl Sherlock, a ten nebyl v žádném možném ohledu obyčejný Johnův kamarád. Ale pro Johna to nebylo v pořádku – týkalo se to něčeho úplně jiného.

Hluboce se nadechl a nepřerušovaně vydechl, než se otočil a podíval se na Sherlocka. „Já vím, že se Tě to nedotklo. Ale to není to, za co se omlouvám.“

Sherlock potkal jeho pohled. „Víš, že já bych to udělal.“

John se na něj upřeně díval; chvilku trvalo, než si to uvědomil. „Ty... co?“

„Na chvíli jsem si tam myslel, že to musím udělat, usnadnit nám útěk. A já bych to udělal. Vykouřil bych Tě.“ díval se na Johna, který měl trochu pootevřená ústa.

John cítil, jak mu do tváří proudí horkost, ale nemohl odvrátit pohled od Sherlockova vážného výrazu. „Ty...,“ začal, ale zjistil, že nemůže přijít na nic vhodného. Nic, co by se nepočítalo jako _‚Nechceš to zkusit teď?'._ V žádném případě. Odkašlal si a odvrátil pohled. „Aha“, bylo to nejlepší, čeho byl schopen.

Sherlock lehce zafuněl, což znělo trochu pohoršeně. „No, už to bylo dlouho, co jsem někoho vykouřil, ale myslím, že bych to zvládl.“

„O tom nepochybuju.“ Johnovi velmi rychle vyschlo v puse. „Naštěstí k tomu nedošlo, že?“ Možná ne tak úplně naštěstí. Sakra.

„Jde mi o to, že mi nedlužíš žádnou omluvu, za nic z toho. Přišel jsem tam pomoct a já doufám, že jsem pomohl, aspoň trochu. Šel jsem hned, jakmile mě Mycroft pustil, po velmi zběžném výcviku.“ Chvíli bylo ticho. „Omlouvám se, že jsem nesouhlasil s celou tou zatracenou věcí dříve. Já jsem si upřímně nemyslel, že by byl ohledně toho tak tvrdohlavý.“

John si odfrkl. „Tvůj bratr je obrovský čurák.“

„A to ho neznáš 35 let.“

John si přitiskl ruce na tvář. „Takže, celá tahle věc byla prostě jen pokus přinutit Tě pracovat s MI5?“ Chtěl ze sebe vypustit tu zlost, kterou cítil, když zjistil, že ho zneužili. Myslel si, že už je unavený z toho být stále ve stínu Sherlocka, být jeho věčný pomocník. Prostě jen potřeboval něco, co by bylo jen jeho, ale i tady se ukázalo, že se to točí kolem Sherlocka.

Takový byl jeho život, že? A kupodivu, ani mu to moc nevadilo.

„To určitě byla jedna z věcí. Tuším, že se mi snažil taky něco naznačit.“ Sherlock odvrátil pohled a chvíli se nervózně ošíval. „Tak či tak, selhalo to. Skončil jsem též, i když ne tak dramaticky jako Ty.“ Otočil se zpět k Johnovi a usmál se, přitom se mu v koutcích očí objevily jemné vrásky.

„Chyběl jsi mi.“ John to ze sebe nechtěl tak vyhrknout, ale už to nešlo vzít zpátky. „Chyběl mi byt, a chyběla mi práce na případech, ty Tvoje podělaný nálady a experimenty v kuchyni – všechno. Nakopával jsem se dva dny za ten nápad, že práce v utajení mě bude bavit. Měl jsem se zatraceně hrozně.“

„To velmi rád slyším.“ Sherlock kolenem štouchnul do Johna. „A jsem rád, že jsi doma.“

John k němu vzhlédl a několik sekund se na sebe jen tak dívali, kolena se jim dotýkala. John zapomněl, jak dech beroucí mohou Sherlockovy oči být, jak mohou proniknout skrz přímo do něj. A ten způsob, jak se na Johna zrovna teď díval, tak otevřeně a upřímně, že John skoro uvěřil, že Sherlock chce něco víc.

Ach Bože. Ten proud myšlenek ho vedl velmi nebezpečným směrem.

„Já taky.“ John se usmál. Potom uhnul pohledem a vstal. „Myslím, že to zalomím. Asi bychom mohli začít zítra hledat další případy, co?“

„Samozřejmě.“

John to risknul a pohlédl na Sherlocka, ale on už se vrátil ke čtení novin, vypadal neovlivněn. Heterosexuální krize byla znovu zažehnána.

John šel po schodech pomalu, cítil se střízlivěji, než by v tomto momentě měl. Vysvlékl si oblečení a natáhl na sebe čisté trenky, pak se posadil na okraj postele. Zlost, kterou cítil vůči Sherlockovi, se rozplynula jako pára nad hrncem, unikala skrz jeho prsty, dokonce už tehdy, jak seděl na pohovce a zoufale se jí držel. I když Sherlock může být otravný kretén, byl také...no. John na to zrovna teď nepotřeboval myslet.

Aspoň byl Sherlock doma a oba skončili s MI5, a mohli zase pracovat tam, kde byli jen John-a-Sherlock. Nebyl si jistý, jak ta konverzace dopadne, ale jako obvykle, Sherlock ho překvapil. Předpokládal, že by udělal to samé být v Sherlockově pozici. Samozřejmě to všechno mohlo být mnohem jednodušší, kdyby Sherlock řekl Johnovi o jeho podezření a o Mycroftových motivech hned na začátku.

John se ušklíbl: poslouchal by ho? Asi ne. John Watson se ze svých chyb musí poučit tím horším způsobem, jak se zdálo. A musel čelit té ošklivé realitě jeho představ o Jamesu Bondovi, že? Jaká ironie, že si představoval, jak to bude sexy, uchvacující a vzrušující, a byl to přesný opak v téměř všech bodech. A navíc, hlavní věc, kterou se naučil - byl až moc citově vázán k brilantnímu, podivnému skoro sociopatovi, který je velmi mužným spolubydlícím, než aby se od něj odloučil – i kdyby jen na pár dnů.

Možná by měl přece začít znovu chodit na terapii. Očividně se jeho priority podělaly úplně k nepoznání.

Přitáhl si k sobě pokrývku a rozsvítil lampu na čtení u postele. Chtěl se usadit s knihou, s něčím, co by na chvíli rozptýlilo jeho mysl. Na okamžik byl dům klidný, a potom najednou slyšel výrazné kroky na schodech.

Sherlockovy kroky. Přicházel po schodech do jeho pokoje. John seděl tiše, srdce mu bušilo. Sherlock nikdy nepřišel nahoru do jeho pokoje; John si nemohl vzpomenout na jediný případ, kdy by to udělal. Všechny možné důvody, kdy by Sherlock mohl přijít nahoru do jeho ložnice a v tuto hodinu, ústily v jednu jedinou možnost. Ta jedna možnost, ze které Johnovi přeběhl po páteři záchvěv očekávání.

Ach Bože. To nemůže být ono, nebo ano?

Postavil se a přešel k zavřeným dveřím. Poslouchal, jak se kroky stále přibližují a potom se na druhé straně zastavily. Když už to napětí nemohl dál vydržet, otevřel dveře. Sherlock tam stál s jednou rukou zvednutou, jako kdyby chtěl zaklepat. John ho očividně přistihl nepřipraveného: jeho oči se lehce rozšířily a sklouzly dolů po téměř nahém Johnově těle, než se zase vrátily zpátky k obličeji. Jeho výraz byl typický Sherlock, obyčejný, dokonce až chladný, ale co John viděl, bylo celkem nezpochybnitelné.

Ani o tom nepřemýšlel; prostě se natáhl, chytl Sherlocka za košili, přitáhl ho k sobě a políbil ho. Sherlock proti jeho rtům vydal hlásku překvapení, ale o chvilku později vzal do dlaní Johnovu tvář. Jejich rty se spojily a John projel špičkou jazyka přes Sherlockův dolní ret, zkoumal ho a zkoušel. I když to nebylo poprvé, co se políbili, bylo to poprvé takové: opravdové, upřímné a nejisté. Sherlockovy rty se oddělily a John se přitiskl víc, uslyšel tiché zasténání, které mohlo přijít od jednoho z nich, možná přišlo od obou.

Sherlock kopnutím zavřel dveře, otočil Johna a přitlačil ho zpět k nim, než přirazil jejich ústa zpátky k sobě. John se cítil trochu jako někdo, kdo nenávratně otevřel přehradu: Sherlock ho líbal na úrovni potlačovaného vzrušení, o kterém si John dříve myslel, že ani nemůže mít. Ale bylo úchvatné být na té straně příjemce – po většinu svého dospělého života byl John ten, kdo se snažil získat milostné partnery, kteří se zdráhali. Musel je všelijak přesvědčovat, aby se podělili o svá těla, a vždy se cítil, jak kdyby je žádal o laskavost, jako kdyby oni mu dělali službu, když dali svolení a dovolili mu se jich dotknout, políbit a pomilovat. Vždycky byli pod jeho rukama pasivní, nikdy ho pevně neuchopili, jako kdyby potřebovali více kontaktu, potřebovali jeho. Už si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy naposledy cítil, že je chtěný tak, jako teď, že je žádaný, a tak se nechal přitisknout ke dveřím a snažil se nepovolit.

Sherlock se vymanil z polibku a propracovával si cestu dolů po Johnově krku, nepochybně hledal to místo pod uchem, které objevil náhodou měsíce zpátky, když stáli v té postranní uličce. John zasténal, nevěřil si natolik, aby něco řekl.

Sherlock se lehce a na moment přisál na jeho ušní lalůček, než zašeptal. „Vlastně jsem sem přišel, jen abych Ti přinesl telefon.“

John se zasmál a projel rukama po Sherlockových zádech, dolů po jeho zadku. „Ach Bože, vážně?“ Přitáhl Sherlockovy boky k sobě; Sherlock byl tvrdý stejně tak, jako on.

„Mycroft Ti volal a potom i mně, a dožadoval se odpovědi, proč to nezvedáš.“ Jeho rty se třely o Johnův krk, jak mluvil.

„Hmm, nepřestávej. Co jsi mu řekl?“

„Že ani jeden z nás teď zrovna nemůže mluvit, protože jsou naše ústa zaměstnána jinak.“ Znovu přitiskl své rty proti těm Johnovým.

„To jsi neřekl.“ John dokázal po chvíli říct. Sykl, když se o něj Sherlock otřel.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Řekl jsem mu, ať odprejskne a nechá nás aspoň na týden na pokoji. Ou...“

Johnův jazyk zrovna obkreslil linku podél citlivé kůže uvnitř Sherlockova spodního rtu. „Myslím, že týden bude stačit, jo.“ Trošku se odtáhl a pohlédl na Sherlocka. „Počkej, Ty jsi sem přišel jen proto, abys mi předal zprávu od Mycrofta?“

Sherlockovy rty se malinko zvedly. „No, ne. Přišel jsem sem vylíbat do někoho rozum. To byla moje omluva, kdybys mě nenechal.“

John ho znovu políbil. „Takže nemáš s tímhle problém? Ať je to cokoliv. Co to vlastně je?“

Sherlock mu dlaněmi sklouzával po zádech, prsty se dotýkal páteře, zatímco jeho rty sledovaly cestičky na Johnově krku. „Domnívám se, že ten termín je kamarádi s výhodami.“

„Ano, to by šlo.“ Najednou se ho zmocnil pocit úlevy. Nebyl si jistý tím, jestli by to mohl brát, jako něco víc – alespoň prozatím. „Když už mluvíme o výhodách... ta věc, co jsi řekl, že by ti nevadilo udělat... Nemyslím, že...?“

Sherlock zabroukal proti jeho kůži, než sklouzl na kolena, jeho prsty už sahaly za pás Johnových trenek. „Doufal jsem, že se zeptáš.“

John se na něj usmál, a zalapal po dechu, když Sherlock stáhl jeho spodky dost na to, aby mohl dát lehký polibek na špičku jeho penisu. „Omluva přijata.“

Sherlock se na něj podíval, jeho oči byly v šeru tmavé vzrušením, jeho spodní ret se leskl od kapky tekutiny z Johnova penisu. Usmál se, a potom dlouhou chvíli neřekl nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurááá. Konečně je to tady:). 
> 
> PS: Vůbec nevíme, kdy bude 7. kapitola. Pokusím se ji přeložit co nejdřív, ale poslední dobou je to hektický. Melody je bez netu, já jsem už 3 týdny nemocná a navíc začíná semestr. Mám pocit, že vesmír si nepřeje, abychom to dokončily :D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Menší upozornění: Tato kapitola je čistě jen pro fanoušky smut ;)!!

**Epilog příběhu s úplně nadbytečným pornem**

Epilog příběhu s úplně nadbytečným pornem. Opravdu, tohle je prostě jen PWP (=porn bez příběhu) odehrávající se ve stejném vesmíru jako příběh. Nemá to žádnou uměleckou cenu. Užijte si to! :-D

*******

John vydechl, přítomnost SIGu v ruce byla ujišťující. Poslouchal, počítal do tří a potom vyběhl zpoza rohu, zbraň držel před sebou. Nikdo tam nebyl. Pokýval hlavou na znamení, že je to čistý.

Sherlock kolem něj prošel. Jednou rukou se ho lehce dotkl na bedrech a ukázal mu, aby ho následoval dál chodbou. Budova se zdála být prázdná; zatím neviděli ani neslyšeli nic, co by naznačovalo opak.

Na konci chodby opatrně přistoupili k otlučeným kovovým dveřím. Sherlock se dotkl závory a podíval se na Johna. John souhlasně pokýval hlavou a Sherlock zatáhl za závoru, aby dveře otevřel. Panty hrozivě zaskřípaly a oba sebou cukli, ale nic se nestalo. John vešel první, zbraň měl stále připravenou, Sherlock byl hned za ním. Stáli v obrovském skladu, police byly plné krabic až po strop, většina byla popsaná čínskými znaky. Světlo dovnitř pronikalo přes úzká okna vysoko u stropu. V těch pár paprscích světla byl vidět poletující prach. Bylo tam tíživé ticho.

˶No,Ty vole," zašeptal John, žasl nad tím, jak obrovské to místo bylo. "Myslím, že jsme to našli."

˶Tudy." Sherlock ho zatahal za rukáv a pokračoval dál středem uličky.

˶Co to děláš?" sykl John a utíkal za ním.

˶Něco hledám." Sherlock prohlížel police, když kolem nich procházel. Podle všeho se neobával toho, že by se někdo z gangu překupníků, který sledovali několik týdnů, mohl skrývat za rohem, připraven je zastřelit, nebo i hůř. ˶Aha!" zamířil do jedné z úzkých uliček.

John frustrovaně zavrtěl hlavou a ostražitě ho následoval. Na cihlové zdi na konci uličky bylo přišroubováno několik kovových příček; dosahovaly až třiceti stop. Sherlock se kolem sebe rozhlédl a potom po nich začal šplhat. John tiše zaklel. Zastrčil si SIG za pásek kalhot a následoval Sherlocka. Sherlock vyšplhal až k úplně poslední polici, kde bylo prázdné místo. Naznačil Johnovi, aby ho následoval. Police pro ně byla příliš nízká, aby na ni mohli sedět, a ani nebyla dost široká, aby na ni mohli ležet dva lidé vedle sebe. John protočil oči, když se Sherlock natáhl tak, že si John mohl lehnout jen na něj.

˶Co to děláš?"

Sherlock otevřel ústa, aby mu odpověděl, ale v tu chvíli přes celé skladiště zazněl kovový zvuk, který následovaly hlasy.

John si lehl na Sherlocka, srdce mu bušilo. ˶Sakra." Sáhl za záda, aby vytáhl zbraň a držel ji v obranné pozici. Podíval se do zatemnělého skladiště, ale zatím nic neviděl.

˶Šššš." Sherlock se pod ním posunul, jako kdyby nemohl najít pohodlnou pozici.

˶Mohl bys, prosím Tě--" začal John, a potom ucítil jeho erekci, která ho tlačila do stehna. Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Sherlock se o něj lehce tře. Otočil se a podíval se mu do tváře. ˶Zbláznil ses?"

Sherlock se o něj otřel jako odpověď, potom se zvedl, aby ho políbil. Na chvíli ho John nechal, než se od něj odtáhnul a tlačil svou tvář na Sherlockovo rameno. Hlasy se stále přibližovaly a John sebou trhnul, protože si uvědomil, že je zná.

˶To je...Greg?"

"Ano." Sherlockovy rty byly teď na jeho krku, kousek pod uchem. ˶Jsem si jistý, že by neocenil, že jsme se takhle vkradli na místo činu a kontaminovali ho.“

John zvednul hlavu a zíral na Sherlocka. ˶A co ten případ? Ti překupníci?“

˶Lestrade mi včera večer napsal. Získali neočekávaný tip a zatkli vůdce gangu, potom zabral tohle skladiště."

"Potom, proč jsme...?" John na něj zamrkal. ˶Ty jsi mě táhnul celou cestu až sem kvůli sexu, že jo?"

Sherlock se usmál. ˶Teď mají v plánu zapsat pašované zboží na druhé straně, takže dokud budeme potichu, máme dobrou půlhodinku."

"Ty...Ježiši." John zatlačil tvář na Sherlockovu hruď, aby potlačil řev. ˶Prosím Tě, řekni mi, že jsi Gregovi o tomhle neřekl."

˶Co by to bylo za zábavu?" Sherlock jednu ruku protáhl mezi ně a rozepnul knoflík na Johnových džínách. ˶Vždycky jsem si říkal, jestli jsi schopen se udělat do mé pusy potichu."

˶No to sakra těžko." stěžoval si John, když Sherlock svými prsty obtočil Johnovo péro a škádlil ho až do tvrdosti. Měl by odmítnout už jen z principu, ne ho ještě odměnit za takové chování. Ale do háje, byli tady. Tak proč ne? ˶Sakra, doufám, že tu není Anderson, protože bych to potom musel poslouchat do konce života." SIG odložil na jednu z vedlejších krabic a zvedl hlavu, aby políbil Sherlocka. Lehce se k němu přisál, přejížděl jazykem po jeho rtech a ucítil, jak se pod ním Sherlock rozplývá. ˶Takže, co bys rád?"

˶Myslel jsem, že jsem to řekl jasně - chci Tvoje péro v mé puse." řekl Sherlock proti jeho rtům.

John se usmál. ˶I když to zní božsky, nejsem si jistý, že tu máme dostatek místa."

Sherlock druhou rukou nekonkrétně zagestikuloval. ˶Ne, ale mohli bychom--"

˶Aha, jasně. Jen mě pusť--" John se nadzvedl tak, aby se mohl úplně otočit, a lehl si na bok tváří na druhou stranu. V šeru trošku zápasil s rozepínáním Sherlockových kalhot, zároveň se zvedl tak, aby mohl Sherlock kousek stáhnout jeho džíny. Sotva stáhnul Sherlockovi trenky, a už cítil teplo jeho pusy kolem svého péra. Ach, Bože.

Bylo to jen pár měsíců, a na chlapa, který neměl sex deset let, Sherlock ukázal, že si ten čas s nadšením vynahrazuje. Neuvěřitelně se styděl říct Johnovi, co chtěl, ale nestyděl se za svoje tělo, ani za další možnosti rozkoše, kterých se dalo využít. Co se týče Johna, ten byl upřímně překvapený, jak rychle se dostal přes ty počáteční rozpaky mít se Sherlockem sex. Určitě neočekával, že si bude užívat orální sex nejen jako příjemce, ale i jako ten, co dává, ne-li víc.

Sherlock jeho péro cucal dlouhými tahy, nepoužíval moc jazyk, tak akorát -- očividně chtěl, aby to trvalo déle. John si brzo uvědomil, že Sherlock upřednostňuje méně přímý přístup, než on, takže nejdřív ho trochu lízal a škádlil, jazykem proklouznul pod předkožku a prozkoumával ústí péra, než nakonec vzal žalud do pusy. John kolem jeho péra zabroukal, než sjel pomalu až ke kořenu, jeho nos se skoro dotýkal Sherlockových koulí, než zapracoval jeho dávivý reflex a on se musel zastavit. Nikdy nedokázal jazykem dosáhnout na místa, kde to Sherlock měl rád, takže se místo toho rozhodl následovat Sherlockovy pohyby. Lízal jeho žalud dlouhými tahy a lehce ho sál, rty tahal předkožku přes žalud.

Bylo to úžasné a pomalé. Cítil, jako kdyby takhle mohl vydržet hodiny, napjatý rozkoší jako struna. Ne tak docela blízko vyvrcholení, ale zatím to ani nepotřeboval. Po pěti minutách ho začala bolet čelist, odtáhl se a honil Sherlocka rukou. Sherlock ho pustil a otočil se, aby ještě víc stáhl kalhoty. Natáhl se pro Johnovu ruku a zatáhl za ni, než se opatrně otočil na druhou stranu zády k Johnovi.

John na něj zamrkal, a po chvíli si uvědomil, co má v plánu. Potichu se k němu natočil tak, aby se k němu dostal zezadu. Hlasy policie se rozléhaly po skladišti, i když bylo těžké rozpoznat jednotlivce, jak se kolem nich ozývaly. Tak či tak, nikdo nebyl pod nimi.

˶Máš--"

˶Tady." do ruky mu vrazil malou lahvičku a balíček kondomů.

˶Potřebuješ--?"

˶Ne. Prostě--"

˶Jasně." John se usmál. Nasadil si kondom na péro a nanesl na něj lubrikant, potom vymáčkl trochu víc a dal na špičku péra. Sherlock se k němu nedočkavostí přitisknul, a John se musel držet, aby to neuspěchal. Tohle ho vždycky překvapilo; vždycky si myslel, že anální sex je jen podřadný bratranec z třetího kolene tomu vaginálnímu, ale ne -- bylo to úžasné a svým způsobem sexy, úplně jiné.

˶Ohhh," zasténal Sherlock, když do něj John proniknul, "zastav."

John vydechnul do Sherlockových vlasů, žalud měl uvnitř jeho těla, roztahoval ho. Trochu hýbal boky tam a zpět, masíroval citlivou kůži uvnitř. Z toho Sherlock vždycky zasténal.

˶Bože, to je zatraceně fantastický."

John olízl jeho ucho. ˶To je fantastickej sex."

˶Vždycky jsi tak skromný. Ale--"

John zatlačil dál, už se nemohl udržet. Nikdy předtím neměli sex v této poloze, takže očekával, že bude chvíli trvat, než najdou ten správný úhel.

˶Ach Bože... přesně tam, přesně tak, jen..." Sherlock si dal pěst do pusy.

Očividně to byl jejich šťastný den.

Všechno kolem jejich polohy a místa bylo divné a poměrně nepohodlné, ale John si musel přiznat, že to byl dost možná ten nejlepší sex, který kdy měl. Ani nevěděl, že Sherlock má úchylku na sex na veřejnosti. Přidal si to do seznamu 'Věci, co Sherlocka vzrušují', který byl už celkem dlouhý.

Sherlock pohnul rukou a zatáhl za svoje péro. John měl potíže se udržet, nemyslet jen na sebe a prostě ho neošukat, aby si tak vzal všechno, co mu Sherlockovo tělo nabízelo. Už cítil napětí v koulích, už byl blízko toho bodu, kdy už se nemohl držet dlouho.

˶Jsi blízko?" zašeptal, zuby měl pěvně stisknuté. ˶Protože, já už jsem zatraceně blízko, já jen---"

Sherlock si ho začal honit svižněji a jeho dech se zrychlil. ˶Řekni mi."

˶Jsi tak úžasný," zašeptal mu John do ucha. ˶Bože, ten Tvůj zadek je tak dokonalý, sexy a uvnitř tak těsný, chci do Tebe moje péro prostě vrazit."

˶Udělej to."

Nemohl se hýbat rychleji; nebylo tam místo a trochu se bál, že už tak jsou moc hluční. Rozhodl se ho ošukat rychle a povrchově, aby znovu našel ten správný úhel. ˶Dneska si Tě přehnu přes gauč a budu Ti lízat díru, dokud se neuděláš. Bože, to ještě z tohohle budeš roztaženej a já Tě budu moct ošukat jazykem, dosáhnu hluboko do Tebe."

˶Ježíši, Johne..." Sherlock byl citlivý na úchylné řeči, což bylo také příjemné překvapení. Něco, co si John taky užíval.

˶A potom se udělám do Tvé pusy, a Ty--"

Ucítil, jak se Sherlockovo tělo ve vlnách stahovalo, viděl, jak se jeho ruka zastavila a on zmáčknul svoje péro a zasténal. John vydechnul a přestal kontrolovat své pohyby, jakmile našel ten správný úhel, cítil v koulích napětí, jak začal dosahovat orgazmu, který proběhl celým jeho tělem, bylo to tak sexy. Zavřel pusu a snažil se být potichu, potom přitisknul zpocené čelo na Sherlockův krk.

˶Ach Bože, to bylo úžasné." Sherlock ještě stále těžce oddechoval. ˶Věděl jsem, že to je skvělý nápad."

John se zachvěl a pevně Sherlocka objal. ˶Předpokládám, že máš i brilantní nápad, jak nás odtud dostat, aniž by nás policie chytla?"

"Samozřejmě, že mám. Obleč se."

John se zašklebil, když se odtáhnul, a chvíli přemýšlel, co udělat s kondomem. Svázal ho a zastrčil ho do nejbližší krabice. Doufal, že to najde někdo, koho obzvlášť neměl rád.

Natáhli si zpátky kalhoty a poslouchali, jak pod nimi policie pracuje a přibližuje se blíž k místu, kde se ukrývali. Při pomyšlení na to, co udělali, John ucítil náhlý pocit vzrušení, co když je chytnou. Neměl nic proti tomu si to někdy zopakovat, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to Sherlockovi má přiznat. Jeho tvořivost neměla žádné meze.

Když se otočil k Sherlockovi, uviděl ho, jak z kapsy vytahuje mobil. Podepřel se loktem a začal rychle psát sms. Na chvilku upřeně zíral na displej a potom John uslyšel jemné zabzučení telefonu a vibrace nově přijaté sms. Sherlockův pohled přeběhl po displeji, jemně se usmál. Vypnul mobil a dal ho zpátky do kapsy.

˶Dobře, můžeme jít."

John na něj zíral. ˶Ach Bože. Nedomlouval jsi to s Gregem, že ne?"

˶Ale ano. Teda, neřekl jsem mu, že tu budeme mít sex. Řekl jsem mu, že budeme pátrat po citlivých informacích a nesmí nás nikdo rušit."

John se zašklebil. ˶Tohle určitě nespolknul."

˶Předstíral, že tomu věří, což stačí." Sherlock se usmál a ukazoval na žebřík. ˶Až po Tobě."

˶Ty jsi totální zmetek, víš to, že?"

˶Potom je dobře, že jsem tak fantastický milenec."

John protočil oči, ale nedokázal se přestat usmívat. ˶To se obecně dá uznat jako kompenzace."

Slezli po žebříku dolů a vyklouzli ven ze skladiště, zatímco policie zřejmě předstírala, že si jich nevšimli. John nevěděl, jestli se v nejbližší době Gregovi dokáže podívat do očí.

Asi pět minut šli ulicí, než se dostali na hlavní silnici a zastavili si taxík. Sherlock se usadil vedle něj na zadním sedadle, stehna měli přitisknuta k sobě. John se na něj usmál a zase to ucítil, ten záchvěv něčeho uvnitř hrudníku, což ho před měsícem úplně vystrašilo. Ale teď mu to přišlo podivně v pořádku.

'Kamarádi s výhodami', s tím oba souhlasili. Možná bylo na čase si o tom znovu povykládat. Podíval se z okýnka ven a usmál se.

_KONEC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tímto se loučím se všemi čtenáři, kteří tento překlad našli, četli a užili si to :). Jsem ráda, že jsem to nakonec dokončila (a ani to nebylo tak velké zpoždění, že ne?). 
> 
> Melody Vás zdraví a už se těší na další překlad. Zatím nevíme, o co se budeme pokoušet (zatím to vypadá na ff s Tony Starkem). A jestli bude vůbec čas.
> 
> Ještě jednou děkuju naší betě za úžasné připomínky a korekce. Moc, moc, MOC nám pomohla. Za těch 5 kapitol, které jsem přeložila, jsem dokonce zpozorovala nějaké zlepšení. A to jen díky této úžasné osůbce :).
> 
> A jak by řekli:  
> John: The game is over.  
> Sherlock: The game is never over, John.


End file.
